


Ciel, Sennen Twins and the Sorcerer's Stone

by Dark_Ace_Raven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Blood and Injury, Gen, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ace_Raven/pseuds/Dark_Ace_Raven
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive demon & cousin Alexis Sennen human go to Hogwarts along with demon Sebastian & half-demon Alex. They, along with Grell & William make friends with Harry and all get sorted into Slytherin. What do you think will come of this? Alexis,Lillian, Alex, & Zilian OC's. Collaboration with Paxloria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Things just got interesting

Key to understanding the story

**Bold ""** = Sorting hat

_Italics '' = Ciel_

Underline = Contract communication for Alex, Me, Ciel and Sebastian

"" = Talking regularly

'' = Thinking regularly

**_Bold Italics Underline ""_** = **_Spells_**

**Bold Italics** = Animal communication (Snakes)  
*** = Time skip

* * *

"Phantomhive, Ciel"

As soon as Professor McGonagall called his name he groaned silently to himself as he made his way to the stool and sat down as students voices echoed through the hall the same thing his name and his title,

"Ciel Phantomhive?"

" **He's** The Queens Damn Watchdog? He's just a kid!"

"I heard he sold his soul to the devil."

Getting irritated, Ciel shouted loud enough for the entire Hall to hear, "You clearly know who I am, so then you know what I'm capable of" then smirked as the hall went deadly quiet as he took a deep breath and let it out as Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on his head a voice spoke in his ear, **"My** **,** **my, I never thought I'd see the day when three demons and a half-Demon get accepted in to Hogwarts, Oh...What's this, This is rather odd you have qualities that of Godric, Rowena and Salazar."** _"Hold it!"_ Ciel thought to the hat, _"What do mean by 'A Half-Demon?"_ __  
 **  
** **"Exactly what I said, a half-demon is here as well as three** **Acquaintances** **of yours, two of which will not be happy to see you and the other will be relieved that his source of amusement is "alive" so to speak, Young Earl Phantomhive, now which house to put you in will it be Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin?"** asked the Hat.

Ciel sighed, knowing everyone was staring at him and thought to the hat. _"Put me in Slytherin!"_

The hat said, **"Are you sure, well better be...SLYTHERIN!"** The last word was shouted so the whole hall can hear the hat's decision on where he belonged only instead of there being clapping there was silence making Ciel think to himself, _'why couldn't this happen when I went up to the stool to get sorted'_ as Professor McGonagall froze along with most of the hall, then, one by one, he heard clapping and cheering from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw side along with Fred and George Weasley exchanging looks with one another as Ciel stood up and made his way to the Slytherin House table and sat down not looking up until he saw Professor McGonagall collect herself and say "Potter, Harry".

Just like when he went to the stool, Potter seemed to groan to himself as everyone started to whisper,

"Potter did she say?"

" _The_ Harry Potter" and it was at this point that Ciel could tell Harry was uncomfortable for the attention.

Slamming his hand on the table he stood up, a demonic aura illuminating him and growled, "EVERYONE SHUT UP HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU WERE FAMOUS BECAUSE SOME MEGALOMANIAC KILLED YOUR PARENTS THEN TRIED TO KILL YOU WHEN YOU WERE A YEAR OLD!" loud enough for the entire hall, and the remaining students waiting to be sorted, to hear. He sat back down as everyone became silent as the Hat was lowered on Harry's head and the sorting continued.

After what seemed like an eternity, a tare in the hat opened up and the hat said, "Better be…" at the same time Ciel thought _'Things are about to become interesting'_ he thought to himself leaning forward to prop his head up on his hands and watch Harry's sorting.


	2. The Game Changes

Last time on Ciel Phantomhive and the Sorcerer's Stone:

_After what seemed like an eternity, a tare in the hat opened up and the hat said, "Better be…" at the same time Ciel thought_ _'Things are about to become interesting'_ _he thought to himself leaning forward to prop his head up on his hands and watch Harry's sorting._

* * *

**"SLYTHERIN!"** Here Ciel had a sense of déjà vu as the hall went silent then one-by-one the right side of the Hall started to clap as Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Ciel as Professor McGonagall called "Michaelis, Sebastian" and an eleven year old version of Sebastian walk over to the stool and sat down as Harry glanced at Ciel then turned back to the sorting as the hat screamed **"SLYTHERIN!"** as the Table clapped politely as Sebastian made his way to sit on the other side of his young master.

Close to finishing the sorting now, Professor McGonagall called "Sennen, Alexis", the girl who Ciel had been behind during the sorting looked behind her shoulder at who, Ciel thought could be Sebastian's twin brother, only younger, and saw him mouth 'Go for it' before she smiled and walked up to the stool and sat on the edge of it and heard the hat say **"SLYTHERIN!"** as Ciel, Harry and the rest of the Slytherin's clapped politely as Alexis made her way to the table and sat on Ciel's other side as Professor McGonagall called "Sennen, Alex" and the boy that Ciel now knew was Sebastian's Brother walked over to the stool and sat on it and then snarled at the hat "Put me where I rightly belong" causing the headmaster to flinch and Ciel and Harry, to smirk and cheer as the hat said **"SLYTHERIN!"** and Alexis, to clap the loudest for as "Brother" made his way to the Slytherin House Table and sat on the other side of Harry as the sorting finished with Zabini, Blaise being sorted into Ravenclaw.

Albus Dumbledore stood up "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce First Years please note the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students, also our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death thank you now let the feast begin" he said looking briefly at the Weasley Twins then glared at Ciel, Sebastian, Alexis, Alex and Harry then said, "It is my dearest delight to welcome two new transfer students from Shinigami Magic Academy please Welcome Sutcliff, Grell and Spears, William." As Sebastian and Alex saw Alexis and Ciel pale harshly and hide in their Demons side Ciel whispering, "Sebastian" as Alexis whispering "Alex" "Please tell me I heard the headmaster wrong?" they pleaded with their demons "Mai· redi" (My Lady) Alex whispered at the same time Sebastian whispered "Bocchan" (Young Master) "How I wish it were not true" they said and the two demons looked at each other over their wards and decided "Later" before turning back to the sorting, never noticing Harry whom, had become worried when these two guys (at least Harry assumed the one in red was a guy) Grell and William were named but ignored it making a note to ask Ciel, Sebastian, Alex, and Alexis in the dorms saw the interaction and exchange between the four and heard them groan as the hat, which was on Will's head said, " **SLYTHERIN!"** then looked over too Sebastian's left and saw Grell practically sitting in Sebastian's lap until Will, who was at the other end of the table to say, "Grell Sutcliff unless you want more overtime act appropriately." Then started to load his plate with food and eat.

Alex smirked, getting an idea as dessert appeared, laughing at the sight of Grell and his "sister" fighting over a box of chocolate pocky sat down next too William saying to him, "Why, William jealous that Grell's in Shitsuji no hiza no watashi no itoko no akuma" (My cousin's devil of a butler's lap) as Grell squealed loud enough to shatter Harry's ear drums and say "Oh will~! All you had to do was ask and I would gladly sit on your lap!" as and smirked as Will turned red and mumbled "Watashi no o shiri Arekkusu Ni kisu" (Kiss my ass Alex) and Alex to laugh and say "Īe, watashi wa sore ni sa rete iru ka shitte iru okage de, doko de sore ga naka~tsu iru" (No thanks I know what's been in it and where it's been) as will choked on his drink and sputtered following the rest of the Slytherin's to the dungeons as everyone was dismissed to their common rooms coming to a stop in front of a painting of an ancient and monkey-like, with a long thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of his sweeping robes

"This is Salazar Slytherin, One of four Founder's of Hogwarts founder of Slytherin house, guardian of the Slytherin Common Rooms and greatest Paraselmouth next to the Dark Lord." Darien Shirogane, the fifth year Slytherin Prefect said "The password is only one he knows so in order to get the week's password say this "Loqui ad me Dominus Slytherin, maxima Hogwarts quattuor" (Speak to me Lord Slytherin, greatest of the hogwarts four) "Mortem deus vivit daemones adolebit" (Death god lives demons burn) Salazar said as Harry saw Alex, Sebastian, Ciel, and Alexis pale and Grell and Will smirk as the Prefect repeated the password and entered the Slytherin Common Room and said, "Welcome to the Slytherin Common now with the exception of seven student you will each have you own room and own bathroom, the arrangement is final so unless you are one of the seven go pick a room write your name on the plaque and it will become yours for all seven years, now," he paused pulling a sealed scroll from his robes and opened it "The seven that share a room are as followed, now everyone but the seven on the list go pick a room boys dorm's are downstairs on the left; girls the same on your right you'll find all your belongings will have all ready been brought up" Explained Darien pinning the list to the notice bored:

_The following people will share a room from top to bottom:_

_Michaelis, Sebastian – Phantomhive, Ciel, (Top)_

_Sennen, Alexis – Potter, Harry – Sennen, Alex (Middle)_

_Spears, Will – Sutcliff, Grell (Bottom)_

"There has to be a mistake Mr. Shirogane" Will and Harry said at the same time making Ciel sigh and say through their contract to Sebastian, Alex, and Alexis The rats are here, and here, take care of them will you Sebastian I'm going to bed. Sighing he headed to the top of the dorms and opened the door shutting it behind him. 'Well this is a change in the game regarding Harry Potter and what is that odor lingering around his scar' he thought back to the sorting 'Everyone else went fast Harry and Mine seemed to take forever." He said out loud, then gasped 'Dammit, I don't like this at all, the old fool wants him to be his tool that has to be it.' Ciel thought climbing into bed and pulling the hangings around his bed and waited for Sebastian to get him after taking care of William, Grell, Alex, Alexis, and Harry.


	3. That Day...That Night

Underline = Contract Communication Mental Link  
 **~ _Italics_ ~** = **Flashback/Time-Change**  
 _' '_ = _Thoughts_  
" " = Speaking

* * *

**_~Flashback Three Years Ago~_ **

_"Ciel, Alexis, slow down you two. Alexis Sennen Phantomhive that's not decent and act like a gentlemen Ciel Vincent Phantomhive."  
The two eight-year olds roared with laughter as they imitated their parents.  
_   
_"We've been in the garden since afternoon tea finished, come on cousin let's go find Uncle Vincent and Aunt Rachel they should be still in Uncle Vincent's Study" Alexis said, turning towards the manor. Ciel's mother and father (Alexis's and Alex's Aunt and Uncle) came running over to the two of them along with Alexis's fifteen year old brother, Alex, walking quickly down the path talking loud enough the three of them could put a sentence together:  
_   
_"Dumbledore said – only way to keep them safe Rachel"  
"First my sister in all but blood and her husband then Alice and Frank and this Prophecy about my son and it involves you and Lexi, Alex are you sure it's about my son?" Rachel asked, looking at her nephew.  
_   
_He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and replied, "The Prophecy said and I quote: 'A child with the name meaning sky as the twelfth month's median approaches born to those who rule the underworld and defied those more than thrice will lose all he knows and loves and sell his soul for revenge.'"  
_   
_He looked sadly at his Aunt Rachel, "So unfortunately Aunt Rachel, it does involve my cousin."  
_   
_Alex walked over and picking up Ciel and his sister. Speaking quietly to his Uncle and Aunt, he continued, "The Fidelius Charm will keep you safe I'll be your Secret Keeper no one will suspect a fifteen year old to be a secret keeper for the Fidelius Charm it's perfect and I would still be able to bring Alexis over to play with Ciel. I wont be able to pick her up, though, until next week when I start my fifth year at school so Alexis would have to stay here until June when I would be able to collect her for the summer and her eighth birthday."  
He set down the children, letting his sister and Ciel go back to playing again._

* * *

**~Two months later~** _  
_   
_"Mother…Father…Uncle…Aunty…Alex!"  
_   
_Voices echoed down the burning hallway of the Phantomhive Manor as Ciel and Alexis called out, Ciel to his parents and Alexis to her Aunt, Uncle, and brother.  
"Fath-," Ciel's voice stopped as Alexis found him standing in the doorway to his Father's study "UNCLE/FATHER!" the two Nine-year olds Screamed before they were both grabbed and had chloroform soaked rags put over their noses and mouths knocking them both unconscious, and neither of them knowing if the other was still alive, or that they would spend the next two years being beaten, starved, and raped._

* * *

**~Two Years Later~**

_Numb, bruised, violated, and starved.  
_   
_A girl with filthy dark brown and empty blue eyes and a boy with dark blue-gray hair and blue eyes was pulled from their cage and dragged to a white stone alter.  
_   
_They were forced to lie down, all the while thinking internally, 'God does not exist. God does not exist for if there was a god he would have saved me.' A deep hatred and longing filled their hearts, 'If we're to die here then I wish they'd die with us. They should all die for what they've done. Someone should come and make them all pay, it doesn't matter who.'_

_Darkness was all they saw now-a-days so they didn't struggle or scream when they were branded or when two knives was thrust in their chest, they simply closed their eyes and waited for it to end._

* * *

_"You have summoned us that fact will never change. Do you wish to form a contract?"  
_   
_Alexis's eyes snapped open as she saw white feathers and fur floating down around her, while in front of her was, "Alex," she breathed. The 'Alex' look-a-like chuckled and stepped more clearly into view. She saw that he had a dark aura surrounding him.  
"Think carefully should you reject the faith even this once the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach."  
_   
_This time it was the blue-eyed boy who chuckled darkly. He looked toward another darkness shrouded figure.  
"Do you think two who are among the faithful would summon such creatures as you?"  
_   
_The children heard both voices chuckling now._   
_"We'll ask but once more, do you wish to form a contract?"  
_   
_Furious at the two voices for the delay and doubting their resolve, the boy and girl shouted as one, "We do, now tell us whether or not we have a deal?"  
_   
_The feathers around the boy turned black and swirled around a crow. The falling fur Blackened and a wolf briefly appeared. The girl could have sworn that for a second she saw Uncle Vincent and Alex before the feathers and fur obscured her vision.  
_   
_She felt her left eye burn with intense pain and screamed as darkness enveloped her again, this time though she struggled to fight the grasp of unconsciousness that seemed to want to pull her away from her 'Uncle' and 'Brother"  
_   
_The voices spoke again spoke.  
"Now my Lord/Lady, You must give me a name"  
_   
_"From this day forward you shall be Alex Michaelis Sennen," The girl declared.  
"You," shouted the boy, "shall be Sebastian Sennen Michaelis. Don't ever leave us. That's an order."  
_   
_The two kids clung to each other's hands and ordered the demons to kill everyone and burn the place down, before giving in to the sleep that, for the first time since their kidnapping, was undisturbed by nightmares.  
_   
**_~End Flashback Three Years Ago~_ **

* * *

A groan echoed off the high ceiling of the Hospital wing as Alexis Sennen slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling before moving her eyes over to where Ciel was in the bed next to her sleeping.

"Miss Sennen at least one of you is awake. You and Mr. Phantomhive gave your brother and mister's Michaelis, Sutcliff, and Spears quite a scare when you collapsed in the common room early Monday morning. Hmm… your vitals seem ok."  
Madam Pomfrey walked over and waving her wand over Alexis making sure everything was ok then helping her to sit up and handing Alexis her glasses.

"What time is it and what's wrong with Ciel?" Alexis asked, looking over at her cousin who was in the bed next to her, his eye patch and rings on the nightstand next to him.

"It's five in the morning," Madam Pomfrey replied, "and we don't know but Professor Snape said the both of you were locked in your mind due to some kind of childhood trauma that gave you both the level of mental scaring equal to that of being put under the Cruciatus curse for long periods of time with no cha-,"

"You're wrong." Alexis interrupted Madam Pomfrey, "Shortly after our eighth birthday both our manor's were burned," _'My brother was killed'_ She thought, "My brother lived, but Ciel's parents were killed and we were beaten, raped, and starved for two years before being almost sacrificed for the kidnappers to summon demons. and yet we lived we should've been dead but we lived"

_'No almost about it. Needless to say, the demons were summoned but they killed the ones who hurt us and now obey mine and Ciel's orders.'_

She heard Ciel scream from the bed, "SEBASTIAN!" before falling silent. She could swear Sebastian was by Ciel's bedside in a blink of an eye and Alex was by her bedside in another blink, bowing low as Madam Pomfrey looked on and whispered, "I think I'm going to pass out," before falling to the floor, allowing Sebastian and Alex to grab their wards and bring them back to the Slytherin common room before she woke up.

* * *

"Alexis your back!" Harry said shocked to see her up and away from 'Madam Dragon Lady.'

"Oh," he said looking at Ciel who was in Sebastian's arms and still unconscious.  
"What happened to Ciel?" Harry asked worried.

Sebastian smiled, "I'm afraid the Young Earl is feeling under the weather Mr. Potter," He said as Alexis frowned.

Sebastian, did something happen to Ciel when I collapsed from the hit that baka Shinigami's Death Scythe gave me during last nights disagreement? Alexis asked through the link of the contract that allowed all demons and prey to communicate with each other.

As you know the two of you are cousins…

"Really? I had no idea! Tell me something I don't know," Alexis snarled out loud sarcastically, causing Harry to look over at the four and wonder if he should get his head of house.

Let us finish, as you know the two of you are cousins, meaning you are family, which is rare for two members of the same family to be ...ahh... summoning demons at the same time without one of them dying. For this reason the two of you have a connection closer then mere blood ties.

Harry could feel the frustration rolling of Alexis in waves.

Her eyes flashed and she snarled, "Do I have to order you to spit what you mean out akuma tell me why Ciel's not awake like me now!" so lowly he almost missed it.

We're getting there, because two demons had to answer the summons and the two summoners were family, the strong connection that the two of you share was able to save you. Just as your being family saved Bocchan. Your magic saved him from dying, because he was the older of the two of you by a month and a day. Age has precedence, even when it is by as small a margin as this. Under certain circumstances, what can affect one of you can also have an impact on the other.

Harry could feel a demonic like energy come from Alexis as she shouted "TELL ME WHY CIEL WON'T WAKE AND STOP SPEAKING LIKE THE UNDERTAKER!"

Ciel started to stir, "No…Please…not her…please…not…her...NOOOOOOOOOO ALEXIS DAMM YOU, DAMM YOU DEMON GET AWAY FROM HER THIS INSTANT!"

Alexis gasped, "Ciel wake up it's just a dream wake up SEBASTIAN DO SOMETHING!"

Sebastian and Alexis rushed over to the couch that held her cousin and leaned down next to him watching as he twisted violently, lashing out and slapping Sebastian hard enough to, in Harry's opinion, leave a bruise.

Turning to Harry, Alex begged, "Please get Will and Grell, as much as I hate to admit this we're going to need their help to hold Ciel down and then stay in the dorm."

Ciel's screams became shrieks of, "ALEXIS, OUTO-SAN, OKKA-SAN!" that echoed off the common room walls.

Nodding Harry ran, taking the stairs to the first landing then banged on the door only to have the door fly open and a growl of "Who's shrieking like a banshee now?" come from the depths of Will's bed.

"Ciel, Alex said to get you and Grell said they'll need your help to hold Ciel down."

Harry heard Will sigh, then sit up, putting his glasses on and then looking at Grell.  
"Harry, go back down and tell Alex I'll be down and am letting Grell sleep and then go straight to your dorm and be grateful it's the weekend."

He answered as Harry nodded. He was just turning to leave, only to see Alex looking pale and say "Anata no shi kama U~Iriamu o motte, shieru wa, kare no omoide ga gyakuten suru koto ga kyōsei-teki ni gureru o kuso futatabi zetsumetsu no kiki ni hinshite shieru no mewosamasu shite iru"

(Bring your death scythe William, Ciel's forcing his memories to be reversed and dammit Grell wake up Ciel's in danger of dying again)

Harry heard Will's breath catch as he choked on the next words

"Watashi wa katsute kare o ushinatta kuso, watashi wa futatabi kare o ushinatte inai yo"

(Dammit I lost him once and I'm not losing him again)

He rushed out the room dragging Grell down the stairs by the front of the robes, leaving their scythes behind. William dragged the redheaded reaper by the wrist with one hand.

As they hurried down, Will explained.  
"If I used the scythe his soul would have been lost to the scythe," in answer to the question in everyone's mind.

"Dammit Grell, wake up!" Will shouted, dropping the red haired reaper on the ground causing him to wake up muttering, "Glasses…. Glasses…Glasses. Give me my glasses, Will."

William frowned at Grell.

"You're wearing them Sutcliff"

William felt Grell's forehead and cursed, "Your burning up go back up to bed and stay there."

He walked over to Ciel, closed his eyes, held his hands over Ciel's Cinematic Record, and pushed downward until the record was back in Ciel. The boy's eyes opened as he gasped, "Sebastian I want cake!" causing Alexis to laugh in relief, then get serious and ask, "Ciel do you remember what happened?"

Ciel slowly sat up and nodded, "The manors were destroyed and we were kidnapped, beaten, raped, and starved for two years before Gisei ni sa rete iru"

(being sacrificed.)

She nodded and said, "Do you know who this is?" pointing to Alex, who was still in the robes.

"Your brother," Ciel answered.

"Han akuma, anata no otōto no yō ni mieru Arekkusu to iu namae o tsukemashita."  
(Half-Demon you've named Alex that looks like your brother.)

"Further more they are Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears Shinigami haken kyōkai, tokuni akuma Sebasuchan no kiraide, shinigami, heddomanējāgureru ga sugoi ikioi de dakitsuku Sebasuchan to dainisō no sākasu no menbā ni joōheika kara noanohakobune kēsu-chū ni namae-tsuki sūtsu keikō ga aru node"

(Shinigami, and head manager at the Shinigami Dispatch Society and hater of Demons especially Sebastian because Grell tends to glomp Sebastian and second-tier circus member named Suit during the Noah's ark case from her Majesty.)

He answered, pointing to Grell and Will as I nodded and then asked, "Do you know where we are?"

He looked around then said, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Slytherin Common Room," before I hugged him.  
"He's normal, well as normal as Ciel Phantomhive can be."  
Feeling all the adrenalin leave her body, Alexis fell back to the floor in a faint, using Alex as a pillow.

* * *

**Alexis's POV**

I woke up to sunlight hitting her face, and the sound of arguing and groaned.

_'Grrrr... I wont get any sleep as long as those people keep arguing. If they wont shut up I'll MAKE them shut up. After all, there's a reason I'm called "The Evil Shadow Queen of Mornings" and it time they found that out!'_

I put on my glasses (specially enchanted to hide the contract mark on my eye) and snatched my wand off the nightstand summoned my dark energy to create an demonic aura I stalked down the stair growling loudly in my throat as I flung a kuni between the fighting Demon and Shinigami, and said darkly,

"For your information I went to bed at five in the morning so I don't appreciate being woken up an hour and forty five minutes in to my slumber and would kindly like to go back to sleep so if you want to fight, fight quietly please don't make me come down here again or else."

The aura disappeared as quickly as it came. I flicked my wrist at the kuni that had been embedded in wall, calling it back into my palm, and putting it back in my sleeve. I fixed the wall then turned to Alex saying, "Who told you to leave?" and dragged him by his robes back to our room, sleeping for another few hours.

**End Alexis's POV**

* * *

"Hey guys can I ask you something?" Harry asked Sebastian, Ciel, Grell, and Will after the bedroom door slammed shut as the rest of them sat around the fire.

"Sure Harry, what's on your mind?" Ciel answered.

Harry bit his lip and said, "Promise you won't get mad but I told Professor Snape Alexis seemed to be talking to herself." Then flinched, and continued, "I'm sorry, but I'm worried. I didn't mean to it's just that, my Muggle Uncle, when my Hogwarts letter came he snapped to the point he would talk to himself…"  
He stopped talking and looked down, missing the glances they exchanged over his head.

"Can you keep a secret?" Ciel asked.

Harry blinked then replied "Of course but, may I ask why?" then flinched a little bit, as Ciel drew in a sharp breath and his visible eye narrowed.  
"The Headmaster… wanted you to be his little pawn, golden boy, and savior. Well we can talk more on that latter." Ciel said his accent heavy with disgust toward the headmaster's manipulation of the boy whom Ciel considered a friend.

He calmed down mentally before opening the link between Master and Servant with his demon.  
Sebastian you go get Alex and Alexis, we have to tell Harry the truth about what we are.  
His eyes opened when he heard Harry's gasp, and saw Sebastian coming back down the stairs with Alex, who held a sleeping Alexis in his arms.

"What's so important I had to drag my sister from her bed?" Alex demanded.

Ciel gestured to Harry and said out loud, "We're going to tell him the whole truth."

Harry leaned back in the armchair and looked at the other six people present.  
"Tell me the truth about what?"

Sitting down Ciel started, "As you probably know, I am the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive and cousin to Alexis Rose and Alexander Michaelis Sennen, I'm head of the noble Phantomhive family, the owner of the Funtom Company, and infamously known as the Queen's Watchdog."

He paused and looked over at Sebastian a moment before he continued.  
"On my eighth birthday, Alexis and I were running through the manor and came across my dead mother, father, and dog. I called for help, and ran into Tanaka, who tried to get us to flee. Before he could say much, however, he was attacked from behind from an unseen assailant who then grabbed us.

We were sold. The kidnappers commented that we were "rare" and worth more than two people.  
Someone bought us, and our new owners branded us, giving us the mark of a "noble beast". We cried, saying that we are hurt and dirty and we want to go home. We were chained in a cage while masked adults look on, remarking about what a splendid evening they will have. I sadly wonder why no one is there to help us. I did not wonder long.

One of the masked adults then places us on a table for human sacrifice and we is stabbed. The other adults there just looked on gleefully clapping, then Alex and Sebastian appeared and told us that what has been sacrificed will never be returned. Sebastian asked me if I want to make a contract with him to have my wishes granted, Alex asked the same of Alexis. We said that we wanted power to take revenge on those who did this to us.

The cultists tried to stop me from talking, but it was too late.

Ciel and Alexis had already agreed to make a contract.

Sebastian asked me where he should place his seal, saying that the more visible it is, the stronger the contract is.  
I told him that anywhere was fine and that I wanted a power stronger that anyone else's.

Sebastian called me greedy and decided to put it on my right eye. Alex put his on Alexis's left eye.  
I screamed in pain, and commanded him to kill all the adults there, and then burn down the building.  
I ordered Sebastian to protect and never betray me, to obey my orders no matter what, and to never lie to me.

After that, the first place we went to was the Royal Hospital where our aunt worked. She arranged for a carriage to bring us back to my manor.  
The four of us viewed the ruined manor, and then visited our family's graves. Sebastian left briefly and by the time we had finished paying our respects and turned around, the manor was as good as new.

I later took my father's place as the Earl of Phantomhive and the Watchdog of Queen Victoria."

Undoing the single black cord that held his eye-patch in place he closed both eyes, then opened them showing Harry the Keiyaku (contract) saying, "Tell me Harry do you believe in demons and Death Gods?"

Harry blinked, "Demons, as in beings of Hell and Death Gods as in Shinigami's?" he asked.

Harry then nodded.  
"Yes, I believe in Demons and Shinigami, I mean Demons are Fallen Angels and Shinigami are Gods of Death, so if Witches, Wizards, Vampires, and Werewolves exist, why wouldn't Shinigami, and Demons also exist?"

Ciel, Sebastian, William, Grell and Alex, astounded at how well Harry was taking this, and couldn't help but gap at the boy.

Closing his mouth, Will asked Harry, "Would you keep it a secret that, myself, and Grell are Shinigami and Ciel and Sebastian are Demons? Only Professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster know that we're demons and shinigami."

Harry nodded then asked, "So Alex and Alexis, are you both human?"

Alexis laughed and said, "I am, but Alex is what is known as a half-demon." causing Harry to fall out of the chair in shock.

"What's a half-demon?" Harry asked.

Surprisingly it was Grell that answered.  
"A half-demon is just that a half-human, half-demon, they're all but extinct as well, you see demons mated with humans all the time, but, the only time a child could be conceived was when the female was human, even then, the woman normally lost the child, seeing as how demon's need a very strong soul to live off of when in the womb, most humans couldn't provide that."

Everyone looked at Grell in shock, thinking the same thing: _'How did that stupid flamboyant shinigami know that.'_

Harry was the first to recover, "How do you know that, did the Undertaker tell you that Grell?"

Everyone looked over at Harry shocked, "Harry, how do you know the Undertaker?" Ciel, Sebastian, Will, Grell, Alex, and Alexis, said as a group.

"Honestly, it was an accidental meeting." He said, thinking back to when he met the Undertaker:

* * *

_**~Flashback Diagon Ally that summer~**  
._

_"Bless my soul, whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter… what an honor."  
_   
_Tom hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."  
_   
_Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.  
_   
_Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, he found myself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.  
_   
_"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."  
_   
_"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."  
_   
_"Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter."  
_   
_The group pressed around him, trapping him, crushing him. Gasping Harry said softly, "Please leave me alone," But they all came closer.  
_   
_Harry backed into a chest, was spun around, and then pushed behind the person, who then said, "Stay behind me and do not look up until we exit the bar 'k?" Harry nodded then stood against the stranger as he pulled what seemed to be a scythe out of knowhere, putting it between them and the mob.  
_   
_"Leave 'im alone you're making him nervous, all he wants to do is do his school shopping."  
_   
_The stranger barely whispered, but Harry knew everyone in the pub heard him. The man put the scythe in his sleeve again (oh so that's where it came from) and reached behind him, taking a gentle hold of Harry.  
_

_"C'mon, let's get your shopping done, Hagrid stay here and have a drink. Do you have the key for his vault? I'll go with the boy and get his school supplies with him." The silver haired man offered.  
_   
_Hagrid replied, "Blimey, Undertaker, almos' didn' recognize ya.' Sure go 'head." Handing Harry's vault key to the Undertaker, who then gave it to Harry. Harry slipped the key into his pocket.  
_

_"Thank you for rescuing me from the mob, but you didn't have to," Harry said then realized he didn't know the man who saved me from the mob in the pub's name "I'm sorry, but I just realized I didn't introduce myself, my name is Harry, Harry Potter." He said holding out his hand for Undertaker to shake.  
_   
_Undertaker frowned and said, "They call me Undertaker, and I don't know what people you were living with, but they clearly did not care for you, judging by the way you to reacted in there," he replied taking Harry's hand and shaking it, "You look so much like your father, James, except you have your mother, Lily's, eyes" He told Harry.  
_   
_"You knew my parents?" Harry whispered, as his emerald eyes filled with tears at the thought of being with someone who knew his parents.  
_   
_"Yes child, I knew your parents until the day they died, they named me your Godfather," Undertaker explained softly as Harry curled in slightly on himself.  
_

_"Why?" Asked Harry of Undertaker, tears falling seemingly unchecked down his face, "Why didn't you come for me, didn't you want me?" He whispered, dropping his head as Undertaker approached the silently sobbing boy._   
_  
"Oh child, what makes you think I wouldn't want you?" Undertaker said as Harry tensed and looked, as if expecting to be slapped if he looked up.  
_   
_"I'm a freak, Uncle Vernon said so. Says I'm too much of a bother and no one wants me."  
_   
_Because he was looking at the floor, Harry missed seeing the murderous look that crossed Undertakers face. Putting a hand under Harry's chin, Undertaker raised the boy's face to meet his own hidden gaze, "You. Are. Not. A. Freak. Do. You. Understand. Me. Your Uncle was wrong, you are not a bother at all, I want you child. Do you understand me?" He said to Harry, gently wiping away the tears from the boys' eyes, before continuing on their shopping.  
_   
_**~End Flashback~** _

* * *

"Until then, I didn't know anyone that knew my parents or that I had a Godfather or anyone that loved me for, well, just, me." Harry said looking at the ground. After a moment he stood up with his fisted hands in his pockets, rushing up the stairs to the room he shared with the siblings, and threw himself on his bed squeezing his eyes trying to block out the tears caused by the painful memories from when he lived with the Dursley's.

"I'm safe, I'm in my cupboard. Uncle Vernon can't get to me. I'm at Hogwarts, in the Slytherin Dorms, not at Number Four Privet Drive."  
Harry whispered trying to block out the memories, "I'm safe, safe, safe," he chanted to himself before letting himself relax and fall asleep on top of his bed.


	4. Potions, Flying, and Pool, Oh my!

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kids, the one with the eyepatch, and the siblings"

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring.  
Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump.

Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot.

The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk.  
The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open.

The Bloody Baron was willing to point young Slytherins in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CORK!"

* * *

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Alexis managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to give them in the dungeons when Professor Quirrell, who was passing, rescued them. Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Sennen twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

* * *

And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets.

Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.

After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Lillian Kattalan and Ciel Phantomhive had made any difference to their matches; Professor McGonagall showed the class how they had gone all silver and pointy and gave Lillian and Ciel a rare smile.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed the story.

For one thing, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Blaise Zabini didn't have much of a head start.

* * *

Friday was an important day for Harry and Alexis; they finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Alexis as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"Double Potions with the Ravenclaws" Said Alexis "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favours us — we'll be able to see if it's true." Just then, the mail arrived. The Seven of them had gotten used to this by now, but it had given them a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.

Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the Owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:

**Dear Harry,** **  
**

**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?** **  
**

**I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.**

**Hagrid**

Harry borrowed Alexis's quill, scribbled **Yes, please, see you later** on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.

It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far. At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — _celebrity_."

Sorry, didn't know we had an old one Ciel said to Sebastian through their contract bond making the latter snicker softly as Snape glanced in their direction.

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Alexis exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Lillian Kattalan was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood and what is it?"

"Draught of Living Death. Powerful sleeping draught." Said Harry after a moment thought as Lillian's hand shot into the air.

"Phantomhive, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar and what does it do?" Snape asked the exchange student ignoring Lillian's hand in the air as she stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat.

"The stomach of a goat, cure most poisons, General knowledge, will not cure any poison containing aconite in a server quantity" Ciel said in a monotone voice.

"What is the difference, Kattalan, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" calling on the Ravenclaw who was standing up her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"None, Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Lillian said soft but loudly

"Zabini what is Felix Felicis most commonly know as and what it does?" Asked Snape

"Felix Felicis or more commonly known as liquid luck makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, depending on how much is taken, during which everything they attempt will be successful. It is meant to be used sparingly, however, as it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence if taken in excess." Said Blaise.

"Ten points each for Slytherin and Ravenclaw" Said Snape.

Things improved slightly for Harry when Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Phantomhive had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.

Grell had somehow managed to melt Wills' cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Grell, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" Snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Grell whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Will. Then he rounded on Harry and Alexis, who had been working next to Grell and Will.

"You — Potter — Sennen — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you?"

"Sir, they were watching their own potion." Said Sebastian, Alex, and Ciel as one, glaring at their professor and head of house. "You can't fault them for watching their own potion" the three said standing up for the friends and sibling (in Alex's case)  
As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing, _why_ did Snape seem to hate him, but at least he Alexis, and Ciel and earned Slytherin 30 points and Blaise Zabini and Lillian Kattalan 20 points.

"Look on the bright side Harry" Said Alexis "At least things got slightly better towards the end of class. Can we go meet Hagrid with you?"

* * *

At five to three Harry, Alexis, Alex, Sebastian, Lillian, Blaise, and Ciel left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang - back." Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling; a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. "Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Sebastian and started (to his horror) to lick his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"These are Alexis and Alex Sennen, Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, Lillian Kattalan, and Blaise Zabini" Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.  
The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry, Alexis, Alex, Sebastian, Lillian, Blaise, and Ciel pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons.  
Fang rested his head on Sebastian's knee and drooled all over his robes (to his horror).

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Alexis, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students. "But he seemed to really hate me." Said Harry "Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?" Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.

"How's Grell," Hagrid asked Alexis. "I like him a lot - great sense of humor." Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose.

While Alexis told Hagrid about what happened in class, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the _Daily Prophet_ :

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.**

**Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**

" **But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.**

Harry remembered Alexis telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Alexis hadn't mentioned the date.

"Hagrid." Said Harry. "May I barrow this, I need to write a letter to someone, as they might have been there on my birthday when this happened?"

"Sure 'arry, go ahead" Said Hagrid. Harry read the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Undertaker had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

As Harry, Alexis, Alex, Sebastian, Lillian, Blaise, and Ciel walked back to the castle for dinner, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Who had taken the package? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?

* * *

"Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Ron Weasley.

Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Herbology with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Weasley much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Slytherin common room that made them all groan.

Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday - and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. "Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Weasley." He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else. "You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Alexis as her and Alex played poker with Ciel, Sebastian, and Blaise. "Royal Flush, I win" Said Ciel, a short time later laughing at the look on his cousins' faces "Come on we'd best go now, so we're all together,"

* * *

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Alexis, Alex, Sebastian, and Ciel plus Lillian Kattalan, and Blaise Zabini and the other Slytherins hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Gryffindors were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard other students from Slytherin complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left and they all stepped up to a broom so they were all together with Ciel next to Sebastian and Alexis and Harry on either side of Alex. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted. Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Lillian Kattalan's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Grell's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Grell's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.

Harry, Alexis, Alex, Sebastian, Ciel, Lillian and Blaise were delighted when she told Weasley he'd been doing it wrong for years. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two-" But Grell, frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Grell was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and – was caught, only to be kicked to the ground by Sebastian and – WHAM **-** a thud and a nasty crack and Grell lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. Madam Hooch was bending over Grell, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." Grell, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. No sooner were they out of earshot than Weasley burst into laughter. "Did you see his face with Michaelis caught him and then kicked him? Big cry baby!"

"Look!" said Weasley, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Sutcliff wears all the time."

The charm bracelet glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Weasley," Said Ciel quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Weasley smiled nastily.

"What are you going to do Phantomhive, make me?"

"I'm not, but I think William, Alex, and Sebastian might." Said Ciel then spoke to Sebastian through the bond: As painful as this for me to say, this is an order, get the bracelet back from Weasley however you want, so long as he can still walk and breathe afterward. And saw Sebastian nod.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Sutcliff to find - how about - up a tree?" Said Weasley.

"Give it here!" Sebastian, Alex, and William yelled, but Weasley had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. Weasley hadn't been lying he could fly well.

Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it Sennen, Spears, and Michaelis!"

They grabbed their brooms. "No!" shouted Lillian Kattalan. "Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble."

Sebastian, Alex, and William ignored her. Blood was pounding in their ears. They mounted their brooms and kicked hard against the ground and up, up they soared; air rushed through their hair, and their robes whipped out behind them. They pulled their broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps from Alexis and Lillian back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Blaise Zabini. They turned their brooms sharply to face Weasley in midair so they surrounded him like a triangle. Weasley looked stunned.

"Give it here," Sebastian called, "or we'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Weasley, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Alex knew what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Weasley like a demon. Weasley only just got out of the way in time; William made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"Catch it if you can, then!" Weasley shouted, and he threw the bracelet high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

"Sebastian, Alex, return to the ground, I got it." Shouted William and saw out of the corner of his eye as they obeyed.

William saw, as though in slow motion, the bracelet rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the bracelet - wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand – three feet from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the bracelet clutched safely in his fist, slipping it in his pocket and got back in line just as Madam Hooch came back and continued the lesson.

* * *

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Ciel coolly as Weasley, Finnegan and Thomas turned up while Harry, Alex, Alexis, Sebastian, Ciel, Lillian, Blaise, William, Grell, and the rest of the Slytherins were eating dinner. There was nothing that Finnegan and Thomas could do, as the High Table was full of teachers, but crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Weasley. "Tonight, if you want."

"Are you as stupid as you look, Weasley?" Said Ciel, "or do you really want to take on all nine of us?"

"All nine of you, Ok, I'll play along, what's the challenge?" Weasley said thinking it would be one he could win easily.

"Pool, eight ball version first one to get the eight ball in wins" Said Ciel standing up, along with Sebastian, Alex, Alexis, Lillian, Blaise, William, and Grell.  
Weasley smirked, "I'll play, if you win, I won't bother any of you for the next seven years of school"

"And if you win," Harry said, "If you win, I'll ask to be resorted in to Gryffindor," As Harry walked over to join the group.  
"Deal" Said Weasley holding out his hand to seal the deal, which Harry and Ciel both took "Deal" they said simultaneously.

Sebastian, set the game up, then let me know when you have finished Ciel told Sebastian through the Contract  
"Well I must go, I told my parents I would send them weekly letters before I came here and I don't want a howler again." Said Sebastian heading towards the Owlery.

* * *

"You've passed your turn twice, and now you're going after them all in one go?" Said Weasley shocked, "Careful this could be your undoing", as Ciel lined his cue stick up with the ball and took the shot landing all three balls plus the eight ball in the pocket. "Am I undone?" Ciel said as the eight ball tipped over the edge dropping into the pocket.


	5. A Change in View Zilian's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own or have any rights to KUROSHITSUJI or HARRY POTTER.  
> CIEL PHANTOMHIVE AND THE SORCERER'S STONE is a work of fan fiction imagined & created by the author Dark_Ace_Raven. The only characters I own are Lillian Kattalan and Zilian (Zila for short). This is a work that was done as collaboration between Dark_Ace_Raven and myself. This Chapter was written by me, Paxloria.

**CHAPTER 5**

There is _Power_ in knowing someone's true name. This is particularly true if you're a demon. So I'm just going to pretend that I never had a name until _she_ came along and named me, Zilian (Zila for short). It's a bit of an odd name, but not bad. It's rather original and I like it.

Now I bet you're wondering just who exactly 'she' is and why she gave me such a great name.

The girl's name is Lillian Kattalan, age 11. She has very fair skin, almost pale. She also has large green eyes the color of young grass and waist length curly brown hair. Normally she wears it loose with 2 clips to keep it out of her face, but sometimes she'll put it in a high ponytail.

She's an odd girl, but fun. My existence has certainly been more entertaining since I met her.

As to the name, I haven't a clue. Oh it not like she didn't explain it to me. She did. I just wasn't paying any attention at the time. I was too busy staring at her breasts.

Hey now! Don't look at me like I'm some sort of pedophile. I'm not, it's just that Lillian happened to be a bit overdeveloped for her age and looks a bit older then she actually is. Having an impressive chest just happened to be a happy coincidence that makes her even more interesting. In a few years it'll be even bigger…

No! Wait! That didn't come out right. It's her mind & soul that I like best. That cute little body has _nothing_ to do with it.  
Crap! I still sound like a perv.

This is clearly one of those times that the more you try to explain, the deeper the hole you end up digging yourself into.

So let's just move on.

.  
We met under surprisingly normal circumstances.

I was sitting on a crate at the entrance to an alley. I was bored and simply watching the humans walking by.

Then she walked by and happened to glance my way.

Lillian has often repeated this to me. I've chosen not to be bothered by the constant reiteration of what I already know and just take it as a complement that I'm so wonderful she can't help but relive the moment of our meeting. Besides, I've learned to tune out all the rest of the unimportant stuff.

Basically, the little curly-haired brunette took one look at my gorgeous amazing self and fell in love. I let her pick me up and take me to her home.

Maybe now would be a good time to mention that I spend most of my time in the form of a little black and white cat.  
.

**XXxxXX**

.  
Listen carefully while I explain the secrets of the universe.

There is a pyramid of power that symbolizes the rank and level of all living things in the hierarchy of life. At the very bottom are the worthless scum: worms, spiders, moneylenders, tax collectors, plankton, and other unimportant things.

The next level has slightly more important things: fish, birds, mammals, reptiles, marsupials, dogs, and maybe a few useful humans.

The third level up has annoying pests like faeries, monsters, and various other magical creatures.

The fourth level has Shinigami (honestly, those things are as annoying as fly's) and the fifth has angels.

The sixth has cats, and at the very top of the pyramid at the Seventh level are the demons. This is because demons are great and powerful and generally better than anyone else. The only beings that come close to _our_ level of magnificence are cats.

In case you're wondering why I didn't mention any God(s) it's because that lot are pretty much useless and only cause trouble on the rare occasions that they bother to take an interest.

What I'm trying to say here is that it was only natural for Lillian to fall madly in love with me at first sight since I was a demon in the shape of a cat. The fact that she recognized my perfection simply proved that _she_ was a few ranks above the average human.  
.

**XXxxXX**

.  
I let her take me to her home because I had nothing better to do and just being near me should be enough of a reward for being the first human in a week of people watching no notice how wonderful I was. Besides, she was a cute kid and her soul smelled tasty. If she ended up getting on my nerves I could just eat her and leave. Also, I thought I detected a hint of magic in her aura.

Turned out I was right.

Lillian's mother (Janice) was a nice normal human, but her father (Luke Kattalan) was a wizard and she'd inherited his talent.

Wizards tended to be more interesting than most humans. There's always something going on with them. I figured I'd stick around a few days to see if anything worthwhile happened. It had been a few hundred years since I last associated with a wizard and that was for a contract not for fun. I could hang around here and update my information. The girl was already under the impression that she had adopted me, so I had the perfect cover.

Spending time with Lillian was no hardship.

Sure it could be a little irritating the way she'd sometimes talked to me in that high cutesy voice she used when my level of adorableness became too much for her weak human mind to resist.

(Let this be a lesson to you: never doubt the power of cuteness. It is a weapon not to be underestimated.)

But she also had extremely talented fingers. She seemed to know all the best places to pet and scratch me as well as the perfect way to do it. If she wanted to spend all her free time adoring me and finding ways to make me happy, I saw no reason to argue.  
.

**XXxxXX**

.  
Perhaps you think I'm being overly arrogant and too full of myself. Well… there's a small chance that you'd be right. I'll admit that. However, it's not just ego if it's also true.

I may not sound like it, but I'm a pretty powerful demon.

For example: most demons, even the really powerful ones can only take one animal form. I can take as many shapes as I want. That's a rare and very useful skill. But even if I only had one form it would be that of a cat since it's what comes most easily to me.

I'm sure I said this before, but cats are superior.

Right now I'm a demon in the form of a cat. That alone is reason enough to be a bit proud.

Then there's my looks.

In my current feline form I have blue-green eyes, black and white short fur that is surprisingly soft (like silken feathers) and cute black little pads on my feet. I'm mostly black, but I have a white tummy, white paws, white whiskers, left lip, and a thin white stripe from the top of my nose to my forehead (it end at the same level as my eye brow). One of my most interesting, if less noticeable, markings is a collection of little black speckles on my left paw. If you connected the dots you'd see that they formed a pentagram.

One of the things that makes me different from other demons is that, while I like a good meal as much as the next guy, I don't let it obsess me. Life is too long to waste going to pointless effort for temporary pleasers. It is far better to go to no effort at all and gain long lasting pleasures.

What? You think I can't do it.

Fools, There is nothing that a determined demon cannot do.  
.

**XXxxXX**

.  
I ended up staying more than a few days with Lillian. Existence in her home was comfortable.

It was also very convenient.

Her father worked for the Ministry of Magic and liked to gossip at dinner about his co-workers, work, superiors, and had a knack for collecting rumors. He was a fount of information and while he had a relatively low position he seemed to have a talent for overhearing things he shouldn't.

It was almost like having my own personal spy.

I suspect that the only reason someone hadn't yet taken steps to silence him was because he apparently only gossiped like this at home.

His wife, Janice, had no magic and as a Muggle had no reason to associate with other wizards. She also knew better then to share this type of information with anyone.

His daughter, Lillian, knew how to value and keep secrets. The fact that she was mostly uninterested in anything related to her father's work helped to make it even easier.  
.

**XXxxXX**

.  
Don't mistake me about Lillian.

She's more than a pretty girl obsessed with me.

It wasn't apparent at first, but she actually is very smart and more than a little clever. She just doesn't show it all the time. Rather a good trait.

All the knowledge, skill, and power in the world means nothing if you don't know when or how to use it, any demon can tell you that.

I've been with her for over a few months now, so I've had lots of time to observe her.

Ever since the start of the previous month when the acceptance letter from the Hogwarts magic school arrived, she's been spending 4 to 5 hours every day studying her books so she'd be ready.

Such dedication and determination is quite admirable.

The mounting stress has also revealed a few aspects of her personality that I hadn't previously known about. It turns out that Lillian is slightly bipolar and can get moody. She never lets it show though, not to anyone but me, not even her parents. When we're alone she rants and whispers and is so very free with all her thoughts and emotions.

My lovely little Lillian is such a pretty and passionate girl. That clever mind and entertaining personality make her so very interesting.

You want to know another interesting thing about her?

In the morning when she first wakes up and in the evening when she's preparing to sleep, I've sat on her bed and watched her recite the things she's been studying while changing her clothes and washing up.

She's that dedicated to being the best student she can be.

Hey! I'll say it again; I'm not a perv. She's still too young and I look like a cat. Obviously nothing is going to happen.

Besides, I've lived a long time. I may not be like most demons but I've certainly been around long enough to see humans of every age and shape in every state of dressed and undressed there is. It doesn't bother me at all. I can value the beauty of the view with objective admiration.

Every day that passes gives me a better and better idea of what she'll be like in a few years. Maybe I'll take a human form someday and introduce myself. By then she might be worthy of becoming my lover or girlfriend.

Hmm… I'll have to stay close and see how my Lillian develops. It also wouldn't do to have some annoying adolescent boy get to close to my Lillian. I'll have to start thinking of ways to unobtrusively dispose of potential competition.  
.

**XXxxXX**

.  
Oh good. She's decided to take me with her to Hogwarts. Well, I can play the part of a cat familiar with ease.

This should be very convenient.

I can keep an eye on Lillian, get access to one of the best magic libraries in the world, and get plenty of entertainment watching a bunch of stupid kids blow themselves up while trying to learn some spells. Plus I've heard that this is the year that Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts.

He's just an ordinary kid so there's no point expecting much from him, but now that he's returned various plans and factions in the wizarding world will also start to move.

Best of all, I'm going to have a front row seat from which to watch it all unfold.  
.

**XXxxXX**

.  
Lillian got sorted into Ravenclaw.

That's good. She should do well there.

This is my first time at Hogwarts. I'd heard of the place before of course but I'd never visited. It's rather an impressively large place. It will take some time to explore it all. I think I just might enjoy myself quite a lot here.

Unfortunately, there's one thing that bothers me. No, make that several things. For some reason there appears to be 2 demons, 1 half demon, and 2 Shinigami's attending Hogwarts this year. Oh, they may be trying to pass themselves off as humans, but my senses are very keen and unlike me, they're not trying to hide their presence from other supernatural's.

While this _does_ guaranty that things here will be interesting, I'm going to have to move with great care while here.

I'll have to watch over Lillian and make sure she's not on those Reaper's lists. I also can't let anyone find out that I'm a demon. I'll have to stay out of their way and out of their sight, and not just because they're demons and Reapers.

I don't know about the others, but even I've heard of Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive. The contractor that got turned into a demon and the cat obsessed demonic butler bound eternally to his side. I may not associate much with others, but even _I've_ heard of them. They have quite the reputation. There's no way I'm going to let some fiendish brat try to make me one of his pawns, nor am I going to let myself get stalked by some butler. I don't swing that way.

Maybe if he was a demoness I wouldn't mind too much…

No, I have Lillian I don't need anyone else.

Besides, they all ended up in a different House from us. It's possible that we could go the whole year without them ever even noticing Lillian or me. As long as I keep my power, aura, and scent from betraying me as anything other than just a cat there shouldn't be anything to worry about.  
.

**XXxxXX**

.  
Damn them all to Heaven! How did this happen?

How and why is Lillian now friends with them?

What exactly happened in that potions class?

Well there's nothing to be done about it now. As long as the Reapers don't come after her and she stays on good terms with the contractor and demons, no one will make a move against her in this school. After all, they're the type that will not want the wrong sort of attention.

I'll just watch from afar, stalk their every move when they're with Lillian, and be prepared to act at a moment's notice.  
.

**XXxxXX**

.  
**My next filler chapter will be from Lillian's Point Of View. Not sure when I'll write it though.  
(^-^)**


	6. Halloween and Godric's Hallow's

Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had.

His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics. On Halloween morning they woke up to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the dungeons. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they had seen him make Sebastian's Cat zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partners were Sebastian and Ciel (which was a relief foe Sebastian because Grell had been trying to catch his eye).

William, however, ended up working with Grell Sutcliff. It was hard to tell who was more worried about this arrangement. However, it was clear who was most annoyed at the pairings. During the class, the seven friends (Alex, Alexis, Sebastian, Ciel, Lillian, Blaise, and Harry) glanced from their own groups to watch Grell and Will's. Grell's constant attempt's to grope him was making William was losing his patience.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too, never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Grell, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," They all heard William snap making them freeze. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Grell snarled.

Grell rolled up the sleeves of his robes, flicked his wand, and said, _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Said Harry, Sebastian, Ciel, Alex, Alexis, Lillian and Blaise pointing their wands at the feathers as their feathers rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Messrs Potter, Phantomhive, Sennen, Sennen, Kattalan, Zabini, and Sutcliff have done it"

* * *

William was in a very bad mood by the end of class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand him," he said to Sebastian and Ciel as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "He's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into Sebastian and Ciel as they hurried past them it was Grell.

Sebastian caught a glimpse of his face and was startled to see-and was startled to see he was in tears.

"I think he heard you." Ciel said, seeing the reaper's tear-streaked face.

"So?" Said William, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "He must've noticed that he's got no friends."  
Grell didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon.

On their way back to the dorms to drop off their books and work, Alexis, Alex, Sebastian, and Ciel, pulled Harry aside.  
"We would understand if you didn't want to attend the Halloween feast," Said Alex and Alexis together making Harry smile softly at their concern.

"No it's fine," Said Harry, as he continued walking to the Slytherin Common Room with his four friends. "I want to go, I mean, why should I be sad? I lived. I won't spend the anniversary of my parents death feeling sad about that. To me October Thirty First is Halloween, and besides I hardly knew them, I was a year and three months old when they were murdered."

"Harry, are you sure you don't mind?" Asked Sebastian.  
"We can stay in the dorms with you if you want?"

"I'm fine, Undertaker's going to take me to visit their graves so I actually won't be going to the feast." Said Harry, then added, "Do you want to come? I'm sure they'd love to meet the six of you"

"The…six of us?" asked Alexis and Alex blankly

"Yes, the four of you, as well as Lillian and Blaise; that is, if you want to you can go to the Halloween feast if you don't want to I'd understand." Said Harry, as they went up to the dorm room Alex and Alexis shared to continue their conversation in a more privet setting.

"We would love to go," Said Alexis, dropping her books on Alex's bed.

"Muggle or our kind of community?" Alex asked, tipping his and Harry's books on Alexis's bed.

Alexis pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee with her senior nickname from her Muggle high school on the back and then handed Alex a matching tee and jeans, only with the words Akuma's Shitsuji (Demon's Butler) on the back. She threw on her top and glanced in the mirror at the exposed contract seal as her glasses slid down her nose.  
"Make sure you give that back to me. Harry what's that?" Said Alexis turning to Harry, as he read note in very familiar writing.

"Oh this?" Said Harry, handing Alexis the note as Alex walked over wearing a pair of dark green skinny jeans and the shirt Alexis had thrown at him (A/N: Think of the booty shorts that Alois wear's but jean version).

"To answer your question Alex, It's the note Grell left and the community is both Muggle and Magical." Harry said as Alexis got out another set of T-shirts and Skinny jeans for Ciel and Sebastian.

Alex walked over to Alexis and draped himself over her resting his chin on her head reading the short note Grell left:

_Gone to calm down at Undertaker's in London, waiting for you to show up Hari~Chan_   
_See you soon,_   
_This note will activate when everyone is password is: Hallow. It has already cleared it with Professor's Snape and Flitwick._   
_Activate when ready to leave._   
_Grell Sutcliff_   
_Shinigami Death!_

"Moron, well that answer's my question of how are we leaving the school without being noticed" Said Alexis as the five of them met Lillian and Blaise in the entrance hall.

* * *

Lillian and Blaise were all ready in the entrance hall when the five of them came up from the dungeons, Ciel and Sebastian tugging at the shirts and jeans Alex and Alexis had lent them.  
"I can't bloody well breathe in this outfit" Grumbled Sebastian tugging that the tee he was wearing.  
Shut up, at least you get to wear underwear under those jeans, I feel like I'm going to be chafed in the morning for sure, and you don't have a tail twitching against your arse. Ciel told Sebastian over the bond making the older demon snort at the mental picture.

**_Must you paint a vivid picture my lord?_** Sebastian replied back over the bond.

"Are you two going to come over here so we can leave or are you not coming at all?" Alex asked as Ciel and Sebastian walked over to the two of them.

"We said we'll come so we're coming," the two demons replied, putting a finger to the note.

"Hallow," said Alexis and the seven of them felt a jerk behind their navel as they vanished in a whirl of color.

* * *

They arrived and all leaned on either a wall or each other as they tried to make the world stop spinning, then looked around.

"Come on it's not safe to be standing in the ally we should get going to the Undertaker's." Said Harry, as everyone jumps, forgetting momentarily he was there.

"Lillian please, stay by Sebastian's side at all times," Said Alex, "It is unsafe for a young lady to wander around the Underworld of London, even in this century."

"Understood Alex, but I can handle myself." Said Lillian, but she stayed by Sebastian's side.

"Be that as it may, it is still unsafe." Sebastian said looking over at Lillian.

"Will you two come on and hurry up we don't exactly have all night" Shouted Harry.

Sebastian and Lillian looked up and saw the five of them all ready at the Undertaker's Shop and Alex holding the door waiting for them.

"Yea we're coming" Said Lillian as she and Sebastian walked into the Undertaker's Shop.

* * *

"Undertaker, are you here?" Called Ciel, walking forward into the shop.  
"Hee hee hee, well, well it's abou, - what the hell are you two wearing?" Said Undertaker, coming out of the back room and seeing the Young Earl and his Butler wearing, "…Are those skinny jeans on the two of you?" Undertaker asked, looking at the two demons.

"Come on I thought we were going to Godric's Hallows?" Mumbled Sebastian tugging on to collar again "Alex how do you wear these? I feel like I'm being strangled by that red haired menace!" He gripped, turning to his brother.

"Would you rather wear a corset? It can be arranged if you want." Said Alex snickering, "It would be like our childhood all over again."

"I wear it ONE time and you never let me live it down will you?" Groaned Sebastian.

"You begged me to put it on you!" Alex replied snickering as his brother turned pale.

The arguing continued back and forth until they both felt a dark aura coming from Alexis.  
"Will you stop arguing and come on Harry wants to visit his parent's graves," Shouted Alexis.

"Alexis is right come on let's go," Undertaker said as a portal appeared. "Ah good right on time let's go everyone"  
The eight of them all stepped into the portal and disappeared in an instant.

* * *

The eight of them were standing in a snowy lane under a dark blue sky, in which the night's first stars were already glimmering feebly. Cottages stood on either side of the narrow road, Halloween decorations hung in their windows. A short way ahead of them, a glow of golden streetlights indicated the center of the village. The icy air stung their faces as they passed more cottages.

Any one of them might have been the one in which James and Lily had once lived.  
Harry gazed at the front doors, their snow-burdened roofs, and their front porches, wondering whether he remembered any of them, knowing deep inside that it was impossible, that he had been little more than a year old when he had left this place forever. He was not even sure whether he would be able to see the cottage at all; he did not know what happened when the subjects of a Fidelius Charm died. Then the little lane along which they were walking curved to the left and the heart of the village, a small square, was revealed to them.

There was there was what looked like a war memorial in the middle, their figures briefly illuminated by streetlamps. They heard a snatch of laughter and pop music as the pub door opened and closed.

Halfway across the square, however, she stopped dead.

"Harry, look!"

She was pointing at the war memorial. As they had passed it, it had transformed. Instead of an obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother's arms. Snow lay upon all their heads, like fluffy white caps. Harry drew closer, gazing up into his parents' faces. He had never imagined that there would be a statue. How strange it was to see himself, represented in stone, a happy baby without a scar on his forehead.

"Harry I think that's you with your parents before…" Said Lillian.

"Is it?"

"I'm sure it is," Said Alex his eyes upon the church "They… they'll be in there, won't they, your mum and dad? I can see the graveyard behind it."

Harry felt a thrill of something that was beyond excitement, more like fear. Now that he was so near, he wondered whether he wanted to see after all. Perhaps Lillian knew how he was feeling because she reached for his hand and took the lead for the first time, pulling him forward.

"C'mon," said Harry, when he had looked his fill, and they turned again toward the church. As they crossed the road, he glanced over his shoulder; the statue had turned back into the war memorial.

There was a kissing gate at the entrance to the graveyard. Lillian pushed it open as quietly as possible and they edged through it. On either side of the slippery path to the church doors, the snow lay deep and untouched. They moved off through the snow, carving deep trenches behind them as they walked around the building, keeping to the shadows beneath the brilliant windows.  
Behind the church, row upon row of snowy tombstones protruded from a blanket of pale blue that was flecked with dazzling red, gold, and green wherever the reflections from the stained glass hit the snow. Keeping his hand closed tightly on the wand in his jacket pocket, Harry moved toward the nearest grave.

"Look at this, it's a Phantomhive, could be some long-lost relation of Ciel's"  
"Keep your voice down Lillian," begged Harry, looking over at Ciel who walked over and read the gravestone and gasped.

"It's Madam Red's grave." He said loud enough for them all to hear.

"Undertaker, I thought she was buried in the family plot?" Asked Alexis, kneeling next to Ciel.

"You didn't know?" Said Sebastian, walking over to the two of them. "The Young Master had her buried here because she lived here for about a year when she was a child."

"Oh I see, that clears up the confusion, thanks" Smiled Alexis, standing up and turning to Lillian and Blaise

"Come on," Said Alexis looking back briefly at her and Ciel's Aunt's grave. "We came here so we can see Harry's parent's final resting place."

They waded deeper and deeper into the graveyard, gouging dark tracks into the snow behind them, stooping to peer at the words on old headstones, every now and then squinting into the surrounding darkness to make absolutely sure that they were unaccompanied. The darkness and the silence seemed to become, all of a sudden, much deeper.  
  
Then Lillian's voice came out of the blackness for the third time, sharp and clear from a few yards away.  
"Harry, they're here . . . right here."

And he knew by her tone that it was his mother and father this time: He moved toward her, feeling as if something heavy were pressing on his chest, the same sensation he had every time he came here, a grief that had actually weighed on his heart and lungs.  
The headstone was only two rows behind Ciel and Alexis's Aunt's. It was made of white marble, just like their aunts, and this made it easy to read, as it seemed to shine in the dark. Harry did not need to kneel or even approach very close to it to make out the words engraved upon it.

**JAMES POTTER … | … LILY POTTER**

**BORN 27 MARCH 1960 … | … BORN 30 JANUARY 1960**

**DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 …| … DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981**

**The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed Is Death.**

Harry read the words slowly, as though he would have only one chance to take in their meaning, and he read the last of them aloud.  
"'The last enemy that shall be defeated is death' ..."  
A horrible thought came to him, and with a kind of panic. "Isn't that a Death Eater idea? Why is that there?"

"It doesn't mean defeating death in the way the Death Eaters mean it, Harry," said Lillian, her voice gentle. "It means . . . you know . . . living beyond death, living after death."

But they were not living, thought Harry. They were gone. The empty words could not disguise the fact that his parents' moldering remains lay beneath snow and stone, indifferent, unknowing. And tears came before he could stop them, boiling hot then instantly freezing on his face, and what was the point in wiping them off or pretending? He let them fall, his lips pressed hard together, looking down at the thick snow hiding from his eyes the place where the last of Lily and James lay, bones now, surely, or dust, not knowing or caring that their living son stood so near, his heart still beating, alive because of their sacrifice and close to wishing, at this moment, that he was sleeping under the snow with them.

Lillian took hold of his hand again and was griped it tightly.  
He could not look at her, but returned the pressure, taking deep sharp gulps of the night air, trying to steady himself, trying to regain control.  
He should have brought something to give them, and he had not thought of it, and every plant in the graveyard was leafless and frozen. But Lillian raised her wand, moved it in a circle through the air, and a toy stag and a toy doe appeared before them. Harry caught them and laid them on his parent's graves.

As soon as he stood up he wanted to leave. He did not think he could stand another moment there. He put his arm around her and they turned in silence and walked away through the snow, past Alexis and Ciel's Aunt, back towards the other's, and was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by Alex, Sebastian, Alexis, and Ciel.


	7. A Change in View Lillian'sPOV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: CIEL PHANTOMHIVE AND THE SORCERER'S STONE is a work of Fan Fiction created by Dark_Ace_Raven and collaborated on with me, Paxloria. Neither of us own KUROSHITSUJI or HARRY POTTER. The only character's I own are Zilian and Lillian Kattalan. This chapter was written by me, Paxloria.

**XXxxXX**

.

**AFTER**

.  
**Chapter 9**

**(Lillian's Point Of View)** **  
**.

It was late by the time I arrived back.  
It was lucky that the port-key could return us to the same place we had left from. It made getting back to school much easier. Of course we still had to be careful not to get caught by Filch or his cat Mrs. Norris. After all, it was 3:37 AM and long past curfew.

Still, even if we had been caught I think it would have been worth it.

While I would have liked to attend the Halloween party at school or spent the day back home with my family, I think I did the right thing by accompanying Harry and the rest of my friends to Godric's Hallow to visit the graves of Harry's parents.

As I made my way back to the Ravenclaw dorm I thought about everything that had happened.  
.

**XXxxXX**

.  
The best part of the entire night had been watching Ciel and Sebastian walk around in T-shirts and skinny jeans. Someday I must ask Alexis _how_ she and Alex got those two to wear those outfits. Those outfits suited them so badly, and uncomfortably, that they might as well have been costumes. I can't imagine those two choosing to wear those type of cloths by choice.

The hardest part of the night though was watching Harry.  
He said that he wasn't sad about losing his parents because he was just a baby when it happened, but I didn't believe him. He never would have gone to their graves in the first place if he wasn't bothered by what happened.

In his place I'd probably spend most of my time thinking about all the 'what ifs' and 'might have been's 'that never would be.  
I know I was right.  
The way he reacted when he saw the memorial statue and then latter in the churches cemetery confirmed my suspicions.

At a time like that there really isn't anything that anyone can say.  
Just being there for my friend, holding his hand, so he'd know that he wasn't alone was all I could do.  
I know that having Alex, Sebastian, Ciel, Alexis, Blaise, and me with him was a help

Afterwards we went back to Harry's godfather's place.  
What a creeper.  
I've met some strange people before (wizards and witches _can_ be a bit eccentric), but never anyone like him.

Undertaker was quite the character. I don't know if he was like that because it was Halloween or if he always looks and acts like that. Whatever the case may be, aside from Blaise and me everyone seemed to know him.

I will admit that he acted nice enough, even if he was creepy.

When we got back from Godric's Hallow he had cups of hot chocolate ready for us. It went a long way toward warming us up and lifting our mood.

We actually ended up having a good time.  
He knew lots of funny jokes and stories and it got me thinking of some as well. Blaise and Harry also joined in and pretty soon the four of us were laughing so hard we were practically rolling on the floor.  
Actually, Undertaker did roll around laughing on the floor.

The only ones that didn't join in on all the merriment were Ciel, Sebastian, Alex, and Alexis. They just sat back and watched us make fools of ourselves.  
Well it was their loss for missing out on all the fun.  
They're so serious all the time. They really need to learn to loosen up and relax once in a while.  
.

**XXxxXX**

.  
I made it to my room without any trouble.

The Ravenclaw dorm was unlike the other Houses.

In the other Houses, with a few exceptions for the teacher acting as Dorm Head and maybe two or three separate rooms in case of special needs students, all housemates (be they on the girl's side or boy's side of the House) normally share a single room with a bed and desk available for each student.

Ravenclaw is different.  
Because the focus is on knowledge and study more than socializing, it's set up more like a Muggle college or university dorm with two students each sharing a single room.

I consider myself lucky to have gotten a room to myself, even if it is the smallest room. Due to the number of Ravenclaw students this year, they couldn't divide the room assignments evenly between us all. So, instead of giving me one big room or having me share a room with two other students, I got one tiny single room.

It's pretty obvious that this room exists only because the builders didn't know what else to do with the extra space but I don't mind. I like the privacy.  
It came with:  
1 desk  
1 closet  
1 small table  
1 single-sized bed  
2 chairs

It may not seem like much, but it's enough for me and my lovely cute little Zilian Zila Cat.  
Have I mentioned him? No, that's too bad.  
He's unbelievably perfect. Truly a one in a zillion find. It's why I named him Zilian. I didn't want to name him after a number (even a nice sounding one), plus he's _**mine**_ now. So I just combined zillion with my name, Lillian, and got Zilian. Not only does it sound good but it also seems to fit him. I haven't heard him complain about it either.

Sometimes I call him Zila for short, or even little Zila, or a bunch of other endearments like darling, my love, sweetness, cutie and many others.  
He's just a black and white ball of fuzzy cute adorableness, which is quite a trick when you consider that he has short hair.

That sweet little black face with the white lip and white strip on the nose is just to die for. When he looks at me with those big beautiful eyes of his I just melt. All I want to do is devote myself to finding ways to make him happy. I am determined to _shove_ joy, bliss, and happiness into his life. He doesn't get a choice in this matter. It's non-negotiable.

He _will_ be happy.

Luckily, he doesn't seem to have any disagreements with this plan.  
He's so wonderfully co-operative.  
Such a good little cat.  
My darling kitten.

Whoa! I need to get a hold of myself. If I'm not careful I could go on endlessly like this and then I'd never get to sleep and there's school tomorrow.  
Well, considering the time, latter today.  
.

**XXxxXX**

**.**

**.**

**Ok, that's the end of Lillian's chapter. I know that it's basically just a wrap up of what happened in the last chapter, but hopefully it wasn't a hardship to read it.  
~ Paxloria (^-^)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I told Paxloria I would explain this chapter in greater reasoning so here is the time line:
> 
> August Twenty Sixth 1889– Ciel Phantomhive becomes a demon and drops off the face of the human earth
> 
> January Twenty Fifth –1902 Alexis Sennen Phantomhive enters fourth grade
> 
> April Fifth 1902 – Kyouya Oshiro transfers into Alexis's Fourth Grade Class for three months before moving back to Japan
> 
> August Twenty Third 1930 – Alexis Sennen dies
> 
> July Thirty First 1980 – Harry Potter is born to Lilly and James Potter
> 
> October Thirty First (Halloween) 1981 – James is killed in the living room of the Potter Home in Godric's Hallows. Lilly died protecting her son Harry allowing her sacrifice (her love for her son) to create a barrier when Voldemort tried to kill Harry only for the curse to backfire on him and caused Voldemort to loose all his powers and his physical form was obliterated
> 
> May Twenty Fourth 1980 – Alex Itamu Sennen and Alexis Rose Sennen are born to Michael and Rose Sennen
> 
> November Twenty Seventh 1983 – Alex dies drowns saving his younger sister, Alexis, who lives but grows up thinking she killed her brother (There's a real life story involving New Jersey, me, the beach and ocean, a riptide, and my aunt: I went to New Jersey for vacation to visit my aunt we went to the beach I got dragged into deeper water and being the nine year old that panics when her feet can't touch solid ground, ((or ride a bike for that matter)) I freaked out and tried to get my aunt's roommates attention… long story short….I almost drowned all because I turned my back to the ocean when I was already exhausted (((We'd been at the beach since Ten A.M New Jersey Time))) so I was ready just to drop and sunbath and sleep regardless of where I was at the moment, but instead I found out I can be flexible underwater while being tossed around by the riptide ((((I was in fetal position and doing somersaults underwater))))…not fun I'll tell you that much)
> 
> December Second 1985 – Alexis successfully attempts to kill herself but fails to die and ends up summoning a half demon wolf and binds him to her naming him Alex Michaelis Sennen and making him be her brother
> 
> May Twenty Fourth 1991 – "Alex" and Alexis get their Hogwarts letters
> 
> September First 1991 The Sennen "Twins" start Hogwarts
> 
> October Thirty First 1991 – Ciel Phantomhive, Alex and Alexis Sennen, Lillian Kattalan, Sebastian Michaelis, and Blaise Zabini accompany Harry Potter to visit his parent's graves then became an official member of the Phantomhive Household due to the fact that both Ciel, and Harry both have similar pasts
> 
> November First 1991 – Alexis Sennen receives a letter and a bracelet from a past acquaintance then sends her brother to get the sister of her acquaintance for some unknown reason (The reason will be revealed in the next chapter)


	8. A Bracelet and Memories

_Last time:_

_He put his arm around her and they turned in silence and walked away through the snow, past Alexis and Ciel's Aunt, back towards the other's and was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by Alex, Sebastian, Alexis, and Ciel._

* * *

The next day the six of them stumbled into the great hall, wishing they could crawl back into bed as they sat down at the Slytherin table where, Alexis, who was just pouring herself a cup of coffee, was sitting, when an owl baring a letter and a package came right for her.

Holding the coffee away from the owl's landing spot she saw the owl land and stick out it's foot towards Sebastian who petted the bird and removed the letter and package from the owl.

Free of its burden, the owl flew off and Alexis held out her hand for the letter package and saying "Thanks" and a short "Make sure Alex gets some coffee in his system" quickly snagged a box of chocolate pocky left the hall with one pocky already in her mouth and went back to her dorm and sat on her bed opened the letter read it and and all but ran back into the great hall and grabbed Alex, Sebastian, Ciel, Lillian, and and all but hauled them into the dorm room and in to her room where William and Grell each wondering the same thing, _'What's up with Alexis'_

"So Alexis what's going on?" Grell asked the fuming Slytherin human

" _Read this"_ Hissed Alexis, shoving the top page of the letter at Alex who read it once, then swiftly turned on his heel and walked dragging the red-haired reaper who was shrieking "Alex-Chan your aura is visible" as he was dragged by his hair out of the room.

"Excuse me for a moment you guys we'll be back later" Said Alex over Grell's shrieks of "Not the hair!"

"What's wrong, I mean, what did the note say that made my brother's aura visible?" Said Sebastian picking up the note that Alex dropped and read it out loud:

It contained four words:

_The Black Ace returns_

_K.O._

"The Black Ace?" Sebastian said as Alexis gasped and then paled as the room spun around her "Alexis are you ok you look pale, do you want to lay down?" Said Harry as Lillian said, "Who's 'Black Ace' Alexis and why did Alex look so mad at Grell?"

"The 'Black Ace' is a friend from the Muggle Elementary School I attended she moved to Japan in the middle of fourth grade," Whispered Alexis lowly turning to Ciel who looked equally pale "What's in the package?" Asked Harry as Alexis opened the package and saw….

"Wow" Said Alexis

"That must of cost a fortune" Agreed Lillian

"Who sent it to you?" Asked Sebastian, William and Alex who returned with Grell, looking somewhat pale.

"No clue, though if I hazarded a guess… I'd say it was Kyouya" Alexis said smiling.

The bracelet was 15 ct. gold with Rubies, Emeralds, Sapphires, and Onyx Gems and very expensive judging from the price tag and included a engraving on the inside of the bracelet that read:

_Consider this bracelet eleven years of birthday presents and then some_

_Sorry I'm not able to be there to see your friend's faces_

_See you, Alex, and Harry at Christmas_

_K.O_

And a note in side the box that read:

_P.S. It's intoned to your magic_

_And will open to your touch and close as soon as you balance it on your wrist_

_To take it off, just touch the emerald closets to your ring finger_

_And would come off only for you_

_If you ever need me, find my sister she's a fifth year Ravenclaw Prefect_

_Her name is Fuomi Oshiro_

"Alexis, do you want help putting it on?" Asked Alex after she showed Harry the engraving on the bracelet.

"No I just have to balance it on my wrist and it will close around my wrist" Said Alexis, while munching on her pocky.

"Alexis, who's Kyouya?" Asked William, Sebastian, and Lillian while I balanced the bracelet on my wrist then felt it close on my wrist and shrink to fit my wrist.

"Kyouya Oshiro is a second year middle school student at the elite private school Salem Academy, the Vic-President of the host club what is set to start when he reaches Salem High School within the Academy, also the son on Tyzusu Oshiro and he is my childhood friend." Alexis said digging in her bag for the cookies and cream flavored pocky that Kyouya loved, missing the raised eyebrows at the word host club.

"What's the host club?" the eight of them asked

"The Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with way too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies with also way too much time on their hands, just think of it as Salem Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful" Alexis said not looking at anyone remembering the day she met _him_ :

* * *

_~Flashback Alexis's POV~_

" _Class we have a new student" My fourth grade teacher Mr. Erickson (or as everyone called him in class Mr. E) said as rain lashed against the window on the other side of the classroom._

_I looked up as Mr. Erickson called my name._

" _Miss. Sennen, will you be so kind as to let him know he can come in now?" Said Mr. Erickson making me look up from the manga I was reading._

" _Sure Mr. E" I said putting my bookmark in the spot where I was in the Card Captor Sakura Manga and stood up tossing the Manga in my backpack as I walked over to the door and opened it._

" _You can come in no-, Kyouya…is that you?" I said seeing the dark gray-eyed boy that was my childhood friend on the other side of the door._

" _Alexis…I didn't know this was your class also I thought you had Mrs. Payette?" Kyouya said hugging me as Mr. E came out wondering what was taking so long._

" _I got moved into Mr. Erickson's class last spring Kyo-kun, remember, I told you after school the day it happened?" I said smirking_

" _You two know each other?" Said Mr. Erickson looking shocked, the both of us forgetting that we were in school._

" _We were neighbors growing up, then one day, his dad had gotten a new business deal and the shadow prince had to be physically dragged to the moving van by his father and moved to Japan," I said using the nickname he got from the kids in the neighborhood as we walked into the classroom and over to the two seats in the back until school ended both spending the time in class spread-eagle on the ground in the back with the various manga from my bag spread around us in no particular order._

" _Your coming and that's final, even if I have to drag you into the back seat with me" I said, tired of arguing with my friend. "Please spend the night you know I can't sleep alone and my parent's are going out of town for business tonight so I'd be spending the night afraid and alone with my aunt and…" I babbled before seeing he wasn't listening "Hey Kyouya are you even listening to me?" I asked._

"…" _He just looked at me._

" _Well, I hear you talking" He said making me laugh lightly._

We were having the same fight we'd had before: me wanting him to spend the night and him saying his father would never allow his son to stay over at a commoner's house.

" _Please think about it at least," I said standing up and leaving the building in a rush never noticing the car coming towards me, or the pavement rushing up to meet my skull, only someone shouting "…-lexis, Alexis open your eyes please" someone shaking me as darkness claimed me for good_

_~End Flashback Alexis's POV~_

* * *

"…- exis, Alexis, hello… Anyone home? It seems the lights are on but know one's home" Alex's voice shook Alexis out of her memory snapping her back to the present.

"Alex…can you get Fifth Year Ravenclaw Prefect Fuomi Oshiro, she should be in the back of the library, please, it's urgent," Alexis whispered sitting on the edge of her bed, extremely pale.

"Sure, eat some Chocolate at least to get your color back I'll be back soon try to rest ok" Alex said before leaving to get the mentioned Prefect

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Finding the library was the easy part, finding Fuomi sister in the library, well that was going to be hard. The library was located on the third and fourth floors of Hogwarts.

Oh well as they say start at the bottom and work your way up.

**One Hour Later**

I leaned against the railing of the stairs my hands deep into the pockets of the jeans I was wearing 'It's hopeless I'll just tell Lillian two let Fuomi know Alexis needs her right away' I thought then smacked my forehead

"Of course why didn't I think of that in the first place" I muttered heading back to Alexis's room when I ran straight into a pile of books, or actually it was a Fifth Year Ravenclaw Prefect with a pile of books.

"Sorry, I was carrying to many books and couldn't see were I was going" she said bending down to pick up the various books that had scattered when we crashed into each other.

"No, the fault is mine I had other things on my mind" I said

"My name is Fuomi Oshiro I'm the Ravenclaws Fifth Year Prefect" Fuomi said holding out a hand to pull me up with I accepted her and apologized once more.

"Say, do you have a brother named Kyouya Oshiro" I asked as she bent to pick the rest of the fallen books.

"You must be one of the Sennen twins I will say it's refreshing to be able to tell a set of twins apart for a change," Fuomi said smiling

"Yea I'm Alex, Alex Sennen First Year Slytherin at your service my lady" I said introducing myself

"Why did you want to know about Kyouya?" Asked Fuomi

"It involves my sister, your brother and the black ace apparently," I said running and through my hair.

"The black…do you mean Harujii Fuhoia?" Asked Fuomi a little pale

"Harujii Fuhoia, ano, Nani Harujii Fuhoia?" I said

(Haruhi um who's Harujii Fuhoia?)

Alex, Alex can you here me I heard Sebastian call through our brother bond

Sebastian what is it? I replied through the connection

It's Alexis she's….


	9. A Bracelet and Memories Part Two

_Last time:_

_Alex, Alex can you here me I heard Sebastian call through our brother bond_

_Sebastian what is it? I replied through the connection_

_It's Alexis she's…._

* * *

**Alex's POV still**

**Why is she in the Hospital wing Sebastian?** My mind voice said weakly

Do you even have to ask why Alex; it's obvious whom; she is the hospital wing all because of _him_ Sebastian hissed back

_**Weasley,**_ **Please tell me he's in Saint Mungo's or in the hospital wing as well Sebastian?** (Me)

Unfortunately no Alex, Professor Dumbledore stopped us before we could land _him_ in the Saint Mungo's or the hospital wing (Him)

' **Us'? Who did you get to help from or don't I want to know Sebastian?** (Me)

The entire Slytherin House, the baka shinigami's, and Lillian helped believe it or not Alex. (Him)

**Wow, and Weasley's still breathing Sebastian?** (Me)

Define Breathing, Alex? (Him)

**Whatever, I'm on my way with Fuomi, Sebastian** I said before cutting the connection.

"We need to go to the hospital wing now," I said turning to Fuomi

"Why, what's wrong" Fuomi asked

"It's my sister she-," I broke off gasping as pain shot through my head.

_Dammit…not…now…I…can't…be…Hungry…now…_ I thought gripping my head suddenly falling to my knees.

**Sebas…tian, need…help** I got out through the bond before passing out  
 **  
End Alex's POV**

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

**Need…help** I heard my brother say suddenly through the bond along with the feeling of…

'Not good Alex…Alex's…HIS HUNGER HAS AWOKEN,' _I thought running from the hospital wing._

Alex…Alex…answer me I thought racing down the hallways trying to find him then remembered…

"The library" I muttered, turning around slipping a little bit before grabbing the railing and pulling myself up and made my way quickly to the fourth floor where the first part of the library was that students used

And then I heard my baby brother again **Seb…as…tian**.

I ran as fast as I humanly could, shouting his name, my brother's name as if _my_ life depended on it shouting it desperately

"Alex… Alex… Alex… Alex…ALEX… ALEX… ALEX…ALEX!"

**Alex… Alex… Alex… Alex…ALEX… ALEX… ALEX…ALEX!** I was screaming verbally and mentally

Turing the corner I suddenly slipped again in blood and almost sighed in relief when it was a small puddle.

' _It's ok maybe he just got cut or hit his head'_ I thought, trying to mask the fear at seeing the blood as I ran down the hallway towards the library

'Please, hold on if not for me, for Alexis…brother mine…no…brother ours'I thought reaching the library corridor.

**End Sebastian's POV**

* * *

**Alexis's POV**

' _What happened…why am I back in the hospital wing'_ I thought upon opening my eyes and stared up at the white ceiling. _'Oh yea…Weasley put me in hear'_

"Back again…Miss Sennen?"

I heard Madam Pomfrey say bustling over to me and helping me sit up.

"Of course Madam, what kind of student would I be if I didn't drop by the nurse once a month?" I replied cheekily, looking around for Alex or Sebastian.

"Madam Pomfrey, Where are my brothers?" I asked the nurse once my glasses were on and I looked around the room.

"I don't know where Alex is, but Sebastian ran out and to look for him and hasn't returned from looking for him.

As soon Madam Pomfrey said that the hospital wing doors opened and in came Sebastian…covered in blood…and carrying,

"ALEX!" I screamed seeing my brother covered in blood. "ALEX WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Sebastian set him down over here," Madam Pomfrey said gesturing to an empty cot next to Alexis.

"No can do Madam Pomfrey, he's _Hungry_ " Sebastian said confusing me for a minute, before slapping myself.

"I had no idea, I thought he was just plain humanly stubborn and was sulking" I said as I remembered the dark circles under his eyes.

"Is there anything we can do to help him Sebastian?" Asked Madam Pomfrey

"There is one thing but Alexis must be the one to do it" Said Sebastian looking at me.

"What must I do Sebastian?" I asked worried

"Nothing too painful for either of you, just let him feed off the excess energy in your soul" Said Sebastian laying Alex next to me.

"All right," I said showing the mark of my eye. It was different than most marks; Alex's was a crescent shaped moon, inside a circle with writing in it. Mine was the same; only it was dark green, while Alex's was silver. I placed the mark on the back of hand against my own, almost immediately; I felt my energy being drained. I closed my eyes, and allowed it to happen. The first time Alex fed, I had fought back, and passed out from him just straight up draining me.

When I was too weak to move I pulled my head back and slumped forward, breathing shaky and slow, and on the verge of falling off the bed, Sebastian caught me, and laid me back down, "Go to sleep," he told me, "Don't worry about Alex I won't let anything happen to him."

I nodded, trusting his words, and fell asleep next to my brother.

**End Alexis's POV**

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

I sighed as I saw Alexis breathing even out in sleep then sank down in the bed next to her and Alex completely exhausted, my head dropping into my hands as I let out a sigh.

"I never thought he would go through puberty again, once was enough back then" I muttered in the silence that enveloped the room once Alexis was sleeping:

"Again?" Madam Pomfrey said handing me a Pepperup potion. "You mean he's already been through it before?"

"Yea" I said downing the potion in one gulp. "When he first went through puberty, it was extremely difficult to him to deal with considering he was a half-demon."

"Add the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' and you've got your brother in a nutshell only instead of curiosity killing the cat it was curiosity killing the wolf" I heard William say walking into the hospital wing.

Snarling I stood and had William pinned to the wall before he could take out his scythe.

"Why are you here _Spears_ " I hissed extremely close to his face then pulled back upon smelling blood and it was his.

His words confirmed the smell, "Potions class, _Michaelis_ , which reminds me, why are both Alex and Alexis in the Hospital Wing?"

"Alex started puberty" I said making and saw William's eyes widen

"But that means…" he started to say.

"…That he will be _Hungry_?" I finished the sentence nodding.

"Yea he is but _this time_ he has a contract, compared to _last time_ when it was just the two of us, that's how I got the scar on my shoulder Will." I said pulling the right side of my robe from my shoulder down slightly, revealing a jagged scar.

I heard William gasp, "The outline looks like…my father's work" to soft for Madam Pomfrey to hear.

"It is from my last day as a human and can never be healed _he_ made sure of it" I said equally soft.

A groan from the direction of the bed in which Alex and Alexis rested brought my attention over in their direction.

**End Sebastian's POV**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I groaned coming back to consciousness and instantly felt like throwing up

"My, My it seems I should just make this bed reserved for you and your sister, seeing as the she won't budge." Madam Pomfrey said walking over to where I was being used as a pillow and all but felt the demonic aura erupt from my 'sister'.

"Yea I forgot to mention, if you wake her up expect her to be in a foul mood," I murmured softly say to Madam Pomfrey with my eyes still closed against the harsh winter light from the windows

"Why don't you tend to William he's still bleeding apparently," Sebastian said to Madam Pomfrey

"Alexis time to get up," I said softly rubbing her neck softly only to have her dig her elbow into my ribs extremely hard and roll back into me the aura disappearing, her eyes slipped closed, her breathing evened out and went back to sleep in no less then ten five minutes.

**End Alex's POV**

* * *

**A month later**

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Slytherin and Ravenclaw common rooms and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

"I do feel so sorry," said Ronald Weasley, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." He was looking over at Harry, Alex, Alexis, Sebastian, Ciel, Lillian William, and Grell as he spoke. Finnegan and Thomas chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lion fish, ignored them but Alexis, Ciel, and Grell were trying to calm down Alex, Sebastian, and William.

It wasn't true, for the eight of them. Harry, Alex, Alexis, Sebastian, Ciel, William, Lillian, and Grell would be spending Christmas at the childhood friend of Alexis' Kyouya Oshiro home, so they just ignored Weasley for the rest of the class.

When the eight of them left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Lillian asked, sticking her head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks though, Lillian."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Weasley's voice from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Kattalan?"

"Why do you ask, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose — Hagrid's place must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." Alex said standing up for Lillian who looked on the verge of tears

"No one asked your opinion, filthy half-blood breed" Spat Weasley glaring at Alex

Lillian dived at Weasley just as Professor Snape came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY! KATTALAN!"

Lillian let go of the front of Weasley's robes.

"She was provoked Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Weasley was insultin' Alex callin' him a filthy half-blood breed."

"Is that so," said Snape silkily. "Well then twenty points Ravenclaw Miss Kattalan, for standing up for family and thirty points from Gryffindor and detention for not only attacking another student, but for insulting one of my one students Mr. Weasley when we get back from break, now move along you three."

Weasley, Finnegan, and Thomas pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.

"I'll get him," said Alex, grinding his teeth at Weasley's back, "One of these days, I'll get him —"

"I hate them all," said Harry, "Weasley Finnegan, and Thomas."

Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

So the eight of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree — put it in the far corner, would you?"

The hall looked spectacular.

Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," Said Lillian. "And that reminds me **—** Harry, Alex, Alexis, Sebastian, Ciel, William, and Grell we need to pack, this way we can send every thing to Kyouya's and not have much with us to carry."

"Oh yeah, you're right," said the seven of them tearing their eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree and walked back to the dorms to pack for the two weeks of winter break

If any other Slytherins were in the common room they would have heard a very interesting conversation:

"Alex have you seen my…"

"…. - an't find it Sebastian"

"…- mmit Grell where is my scythe"

"OWW WILL, NOT MY HAIR!"

"HEY GRELL I FOUND YOUR COAT!"

"Ciel have you seen …" was said and shouted in between the three rooms as clothes, books, and presents were tossed and chucked from the huge pile that formed when the Slytherin's dumped their trunks in the hallway until the next day*

* * *

**The next day**

Groaning Alexis looked out the enchanted window and saw that it was the morning they were set to leave for winter break.

"Oh man that took forever, we better get to the Great Hall we can revive a little over breakfast." Alexis said standing up from her now packed trunk and walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the package of pocky that was wrapped in violet and dark grey wrapping paper and handed it to Sebastian and said "You, and Ciel will be sharing Kyouya's room, Alex and Harry will take the one across the hall, William and Grell will share a room next Alex and Harry and Lillian, Fuomi and I will be having a girls winter break sleep over" before changing into the Boy's Middle School Uniform for Simley Academy. **(A/N: Like the Ouran High School Uniforms but black with silver accents and the school crest on the blazer pocket)** that she had laid aside and stowed her robes back in her trunk, pulled copies of the uniform and handing them to the six boys before shutting her trunk.

"Change in this uniform, Fuomi said he has club activities after school today so we're going to kidnap him before they start." Alex said simply at the curious looks she got before heading down to the Great Hall to revive over a bit of mint chocolate pocky and earl grey tea before walking over two girls at the Ravenclaw table handing the Girl's Middle School Uniform for Simley Academy to Lillian **(A/N: Like Haruhi was wearing in Haruhi's Adventures in Wonderland) but Green and Silver and the crest like the boys uniform)**

"Lillian, go change, we're ambushing Kyouya at school when we get there" Said Alexis yawning a little bit as she spoke then turned as the six boys walked in to the Great Hall, each one wearing the boys uniform for the Simley Middle School.

"Come on everyone, ready to go have a awesome winter break?" Said Grell walking over to where Alexis, Lillian, and Fuomi were sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"Yea, we're ready," Said Alexis, Lillian, and Fuomi in unison before heading to Hogsmeade station and boarding the train and leaving there home away from home, away from home.


	10. Oh, honestly, don't you six read?

Winter break had been fun Alex, Sebastian, Ciel, William, Grell, Lillian, Harry and Alexis had stayed with Kyouya and Fuomi Oshiro a childhood friend and a "Rich Bastard" at least that was what Kyouya was.

His sister Fuomi, who was the Fifth year Ravenclaw Prefect at Hogwarts, was the kindest person Alexis ever know, even if she had a habit of giving makeovers and tearing apart your wardrobe.

Christmas came and went, even now a week into the school year, She couldn't look at Sebastian, Alex, Ciel, William, and Grell with out having to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing, as she remembered what they including herself, had done.

Alexis will say that, the day after Christmas, she was grateful Tyzusu Oshiro trusts them to be unsupervised with alcohol in the house because all of them would have been in major trouble if he didn't.

The six of them gotten so wasted that even Sebastian and Ciel had to sleep the alcohol off and William had to call in sick to work for the first time in a millennium.

It also made Alexis question her mortality as she leaned over the toilet bowl and purged the alcohol from her system, vowing if she ever got married she would have sparkling juice at the wedding reception.

The day after Christmas, Lillian and Fuomi had been busy brewing in the potions lab, occasionally with Grell, and the Undertaker's help, who informed them of a extremely valuable and secret stone that was hidden in the school protected by enchantments and Fluffy, the three-headed dog on the third floor corridor on the right hand side that was out-of bounds.

* * *

Alex, Alexis, Sebastian, Ciel, William, and Lillian spent the next few weeks in the library looking in every book ever known for information what the might be hidden in the school that would be valuable was and who made it, but found nothing.

They had almost given up hope of ever finding who had mad the stone in a library book, even though Alexis was still sure she'd read the name somewhere. Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks.

Then, during one particularly rushed search for any information the person who'd created the stone Grell toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way down to the Dungeon's.

Everyone fell over laughing except Lillian, who leapt up and performed the counter curse.

Grell's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling.

"What happened?" Lillian asked him, leading him over to sit in between William and Sebastian.

"Weasley, Finnegan, and Thomas," Said Grell shakily, "I met them outside the library. They said they'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Go to Professor Snape!" Alexis urged Grell. "Report him!"

Grell shook his head.

"I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to them, Grell!" Said William. "They're used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of them and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not cunning enough to be in Slytherin, Weasley, Finnegan, and Thomas has already done that," Grell choked out.

Alex felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Lillian had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Grell, who looked as though he might cry.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you're worth twelve of the three of those idiots" Sebastian said. The Sorting Hat chose you for Slytherin, didn't it? And where are they? In stinking Gryffindor."

Grell's lip twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

"Thanks, Alex,…I think I'll go to bed…D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

As Grell walked away, Alex looked at the Famous Wizard card.

"Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever —" He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at everyone.

" _I've found him!_ " he whispered.

"I've found Flamel! I _told_ you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here — listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'_!"

Lillian jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.

"Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to Alexis's room in the girls' dormitories. The six of them barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.

"I never thought to look in here!" Lillian whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light?" said Alex, but Lillian told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.

At last she found what she was looking for.

"I knew it! I _knew_ it!"

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ciel grumpily. Lillian ignored him.

"Nicolas Flamel,"she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected. .

"The what?" The six of them said.

Oh, _honestly_ , don't you six read? Look – read that, there."

She pushed the book toward them, and they read:

_**The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.** _

**_There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and_ _fifty-eight)._ **

"See?" Said Lillian when they had finished. "Fluffy must be guarding the Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder someone's after it! _Anyone_ would want it."

Alexis froze, images flashing through her mind of the botched suicide attempt _'It doesn't matter who! It doesn't matter how! SAVE ME'_ Alexis begged, someone, anyone to save her. _  
_

"STOP ME, STOP ME" Alexis screamed breathing hard as she started to vomit

Alexis put a hand over her mouth to prevent anymore sound and vomit to past her lips

"My Lady. Is there something you are afraid of?"

_'I can't breathe'_ Alexis thought, struggling to breathe normally.

"A...

Al…

-ex..." Said Alexis trying to stand but felt her knees lock up on here

"You're alive right now, My Lady."

Come. Call my name." Alex said rushing to his Lady's side.

"Alex,

Alex" Alexis gasped out calling her brother's name before passing out.

* * *

"Lucky you caught her Will" Said Alex

"Are you sure Ciel didn't experience anything like what Alexis did Sebastian?" Asked Alex

"I'm sure," Said Sebastian. "He would have called my name like she called yours."

They were back in the hospital wing but this time Ciel sat in the chair next to his cousin to who, had suffered a asthma attack, simply staring at the ground.

Harry was shaken and Alex had his head between his knees trying to breathe normally.

"I didn't know how bad her past affected her. I didn't mean…" Said Harry

"We know you didn't mean it Harry" Said Alex "but Lady Alexis may have not taken it like that"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked Alex but it was William who answered

"She thought she lost everyone she loved the night she tried to kill herself, at the last moment before she sliced the artery in her hand she realized that Ciel would be all alone in the world without her.

So when you said that 'A stone that stops you from ever dying No wonder someone's after it! _Anyone_ would want it.' it must have brought the memories of her botched suicide attempt to the surface of her mind and consumed her momentarily" Will said.

Just then Alexis opened her eyes.

"Well, we know two things we didn't know before, we know what is so extremely valuable and secret that it requires a bunch of enchantments and a giant three-headed dog to guard it and who made it." Alexis said sitting up on the bed.

Alexis are you ok, I didn't mean…" Harry started to say before Ciel waved off.

"I'm fine, dinner just chose that moment to disagree with me, Harry that's all." Lied Alexis as Madam Pomfrey came over and told them that everyone had to go there next class, but allowed Alex to stay with his sister.

The five of them left for Double Potions, promising to tell Professor Snape that Alexis wasn't feeling well and was in the hospital wing along with her brother who was staying by her side.

* * *

Midway through the double Potions class, Lillian walked into the Hospital Wing supporting Grell.

"Hey guys is this a pajama party?" Said Lillian grinning widely as she spotted Alexis and Alex in the issued Hospital Wing Pajamas.

"Were trying to think who would be after the stone" Alex said adding something to the list he was writing on before showing it to Lillian.

"What happened in Potions class Lil" Alexis said, gesturing to Grell

"Weasley happened." Lillian said grinning.

"What do I need to beat him up for this time." Said Alexis

"Well…"


	11. A Little REVENGE

**(Zilian's P.O.V.** **The Previous Night)**   
  


Enough was enough. This had been going on long enough. I just don't understand why nothing is being done.

Shinigami and demons (especially the demons) were strong, clever, and ruthless. No human should ever belittle them and get away with it.

But look at this lot. They're pathetic.

I at least expected something from the infamous Ciel Phantomhive. He was famous for crushing anyone that crossed him. Sebastian was also well known for his sly punishments and manipulations.

This is so disappointing.

It's as if they're as weak as humans, and pathetic humans at that.

If they want to be bullied and let the one responsible get away with it that's their choice, but my Lillian is also being troubled, just because she's friends with them.

The teacher's are useless at putting a stop to what's going on and her so called friends aren't doing anything either.

Well then, I guess I better take matters into my own hands.

Now let's see…

Murder or maiming would cause too much trouble, so something temporary that would leave a lasting impression would be best. Something like a curse.

Oh! I know the perfect thing.

Hmm…

This will require a little preparation and if I don't want to get caught the timing will need to be perfect.

**(End Of P.O.V)**

* * *

**(The Next Day, Afternoon Potion Class)**

That fact that Ronald Weasley and his friends, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, were trying to stay out of Snape's way. It was no secret that he favored his own house over the other's, especially Gryffindor.

However, they happened to be seated right behind Lillian, Grell, Ciel, Sebastian, and Harry (Alex should have been there to but he'd changed his mind and chose to go back to the infirmary and stay with Alexis). It was just too big of a temptation for them to resist.

One thing led to another and half an hour later the five Slytherins ended up with various slimy and disgusting substances stuck to the back of their robes. Ciel was the first to notice and when he did he quickly alerted the others. A heated argument broke out and Seamus accidentally knocked over the spare cauldron. It landed on Grell's foot, making the pathetic Shinigami screech.

Seamus only grinned, his dark eyes filled with enjoyment. "Oops!" he said, "sorry."

It was pretty obvious though that the dark haired boy didn't mean it. Even his light dusting of freckles seemed to radiate a desire to have grins of their own.

Grell's yell, though had attracted Professor Snape's attention.

"20 points from Slytherin for wasting supplies! 50 points each from Gryffindor disrupting class and causing a disturbance. Go to Filch and offer your services for the next 2 hours."

The three had no choice but to leave and the five Slytherin's took great pleasure from the looks of dread on their faces.

Snape glared to make sure the boy's hurried along and then turned to Lillian.

"Take Mr. Sutcliff to the infirmary and have Madam Pomphry take a look at his foot."

No sooner had he finished saying those words, than a loud BOOOOMMM and the sounds of screams came.

Professor Snape hurried to the door, flung it open, but stopped short and stared down the hall instead of going out.

He then seemed to have a sudden fit of muffled coughing.

Once he had himself under control shouted, "You three get back in here. I need to examine you."

When he turned back toward the class, the students could see that the usually grim teacher's eye's were shinning and his face was a bit red with suppressed laughter.

The class stared at the open doorway, wondering what could have caused such a change in the fearsome teacher.

A moment later they had their answer.

The entire class erupted in laughter when Ronald, Seamus, and Thomas walked in.

Ronald Weasley was now colored liked a tomato. His fiery-orange hair and fair white skin were now red, the freckles on his face, the nails on his hands, and the whites of his eyes were now bright green.

His friends were no better off.

Seamus Finnegan was a short boy and before he'd left the class room, he'd had pale skin, short black hair, black eyes, and a dusting of light tan freckles across nose.

Now though, his skin was black, his freckles were white, his hair was white, the nail's on his hands were white, what had been the whites of his eyes were now black, and his pupils were white. With his new coloring, the boy now resembled a domino.

Dean Thomas had originally been much like Seamus in that he'd had dark eyes, hair, and fair skin. The only real difference between them had been that Dean was a few inches taller, his hair a bit longer, and he didn't have freckles like his friends had.

Now though he was colored in bright pink and sky blue.

His skin was pink, his hair was blue, his nail's were blue, what had been the whites of his eyes was now blue, and the pupils of his eyes was now pink. But the most humiliating thing of all was the little blue hearts that now decorated his cheeks (possibly because he hadn't had freckles).

Snape had them stand in front of the class while he looked them over, trying to examine the curse.

Ignored the rest of the class.

The boy's, mean while, had never felt so humiliated and wished that they could just disappear. Standing in front of a class that was joking and laughing at them made this the worst moment of their life.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, later Snape gave up on trying to study the cures and asked what had happened.

Unfortunately the boy's didn't really know.

They'd just left the classroom and had only taken a few steppes when everything had turned dark.

"I'm telling you," said Dean, "it was so black you couldn't see your hand in front of your face."

There'd been a sudden boom of noise and when they'd gasped, startled, they'd each inhaled some type of dust. They'd each felt their body tingle and then burn. After they had screamed in pain and fear, the darkness vanished as suddenly as it had come and so had the pain. That's when Snape had found them.

* * *

**(Zilian's P.O.V. A Few Days Later)**

I rested on of the open windows of the Great Hall and watched the students gather for lunch.

I didn't come to socialize and I didn't care for all the noise the chattering riffraff made. After all they were, with one exception, nothing to me.

No, I'm more of a people watcher. I like to see how lower life forms interacted with each other and lived their lives. At the moment I was interested in three of those lives in particular.

Their entrance was announced by giggles, jokes, and general laughter as they entered the hall.

Red and green, Black and white, pink and blue.  
Those three bullies didn't look so full of themselves now. I guess they didn't like being on the receiving end of the teasing. The fact that they came here at all must have meant that they'd realized the futility of trying to hide. The whole school already knew what had happened to them. It was too good a story to keep quiet about.

The beauty of a revenge like this, aside from the fun and not getting caught, was that it would be remembered for generations to come. Maybe even become a legend among curses and jokes.

Because of no one being physically harmed, no teacher's or other adults would take it seriously.

On the other hand, the witnesses that saw it and the people that heard about it would tell others, who would in turn tell even more people, and so on. Ronald, Seamus, and Dean would not merely be enduring a month of humiliation and maybe a year of teasing. Everyone was going to remember this for years to come. This experience was going to haunt them for the rest of their lives.

When school was over and they went out to make a place for themselves in the world, their peers would remember how they once looked or someone would tell them. Any enemies they made would now have a life-times supply of ammunition with which to torment any of the three boys.

It was possible that this experience would make them see the error of their ways and become better people. That would be nice.

But of course that wouldn't change anything.

What was done was done, and I for one intend to sit here and enjoy the show.


	12. Black Ace is Who?

**Key:**

**Bold: time skip or location change**

_Italics '': thought_

"" Talking for Harry, Ciel, Sebastian, Will, Grell, Alex, Alexis, Fuomi, Rene Tamaki, and Kyouya

_**Bold Italics Underline: Black Ace** _

* * *

**Slytherin Dorms two weeks since prank on Dork Trio**

It was two weeks after, what the Dark Eight called Operation: Revenge, was put into effect, when at breakfast, Fuomi got some wonderful news; her brother and Alexis's childhood friend would be coming to stay at Hogwarts along with the three other people from the club he was in for the rest of the school year and the good news is they had already been sorted privately and her brother and his friend had been sorted into Slytherin while Hika and Kao Azaikur had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

As a result the nine of them had been excused from classes to welcome the guests. But it hadn't gone as planned.

' _The dork trio deserve so much worse and what's worse is we don't know who really did the prank.'_ thought Alexis as she held out a pair of robes that belonged to Alex one morning. (They had gotten mixed into her pile because they had the same initials A.S on the tags that came in the collar of the robes) _'Now those morons will learn what it means to mess with my friends.'_ She snarled to herself storming off into the great hall her body briefly consumed by a dark violet light that erupted and filled the corridor, from the bracelet that she took to wearing every day since Christmas when Kyouya got her the bracelet.

* * *

**Great Hall**

The doors flew open with a bang as Ace entered the great hall and marched right over to the Gryffindor Table drawing her eleven inch black crystal core williowood wand swiftly as she walked and pulled, Weasley, Finnegan, and Thomas who were shaking in fear.

' _ **Perfect, they deserve what's going to happen to the three of them'**_ She thought.

_**"Do you know who I am?"**_ She snarled a dark aura surrounding me.

They shook their heads in a 'no' gesture. Ace grinned revealing pointed canines.

_**"I am your worse nightmare and if you EVER harm any of my friends or me I will personally make your seven years here a living hell"**_ Ace said, before turning on her heel and starting to head back to the Slytherin dorms, when the doors flew open again and in walked Rene Tamaki, Hika and Kao Azaikur and…

_" **Kyouya,"**_ Said Ace, the aura vanishing as her voice dropped to a whisper in the suddenly quiet hall.

**_"Why, Why did you leave her and Alex alone, Hell why did you come back?"_** Said Ace running out of the hall and outside running towards the Quidditch pitch, Kyouya right behind her.

* * *

**Quidditch pitch Ace's POV**

"ACE, stop, please listen, I had to Father's forc-," Kyouya started to say before Ace whipped around and smacked him hard, his glasses falling in the grass as he fell.

_**"LIAR,"**_ Ace screamed her eyes blazing _**"**_ _ **I WAS THERE WHE**_ _ **N YOU LEFT THEM YOU BASTARD!"**_ She screamed, hitting the only one to understand her, over and over in the chest with her fist as her screams turned into loud wailing sobs, then soft sobs and then the occasional hiccup and sniffles.

Kyouya wrapped his arms around her and let her throw her temper tantrum.

"Do you feel better?" Kyouya asked as her fist gripped the fabric of his shirt and held him tightly.

**_"No, everyone's going to be mad, Professor Snape, Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, and Rene, they'll all be furious."_** she whispered.

Kyouya sighed and sat up with me still clinging to him like a child would to a parent when they were afraid.

"No they won't. Only I know who you are and only I can tell you and Alexis apart." Kyouya said softly

**_"Once I get back to the common room we need to talk about something very important."_** She said.

Suddenly shouts and footsteps and three kids, two redheads, and a blond rushed over to the two kids.

"Sempai…" Hika started to say

"Alexis" Kao added

"There you guys are" Rene finished in unison with the twins as they rushed over to the two.

"We…" (H)

"Were worried" (K)

"When you didn't return" Both Hika and Kao said in unison

**_"Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, Rene,"_** Ace said softly enough for the three to hear _**"Are you three angry with me?"**_

"We…" (H)

"Could never…" (K)

"Be angry at you, Alexis" (R)

"So why would you think we'd be angry with you?" they said as one after Rene handed Kyouya back his glasses.

_**"Never mind, you guys"**_ Ace muttered letting go of Kyouya's robes. _**"I need to go back Alex is probably looking for Alexis and he'll flip if she's not in the dorms."**_ She got up and helped Kyouya up then headed back in the direction of the castle softly singing under her breath in Japanese:

_**Toki wa kitari.** _

_**Kuro ni Shiro ni** _

_**Somaru CHESS ni** _

_**Saa CHECKMATE wo CHECKMATE wo** _

_**Tsumi to Batsu ga Kawasu Aibu** _

_**Ano OPERA HOUSE de** _

_**OPERA HOUSE de Kuro ni** _

_**Shiro ni Somaru** _

_**CHESS ni Saa CHECKMATE wo CHECKMATE wo** _

_**Ou ni Boku ni Chikau Chikae Anata no ken ni naru"**_ and then in English under her breath as she entered the castle the same verse:

_**The time has come.** _

_**On the chessboard dyed in black in white get a checkmate. Get a checkmate.** _

_**Crime and punishment exchange caresses in that opera house.** _

_**In that opera house. On the chessboard dyed in black in white get a checkmate.** _

_**Get a checkmate.** _

_**I vow.** _

_**Vow to the king, to me. I will become your sword."**_ I stopped in front of the portrait and said the password (Pureblood) and walked into the Slytherin Common room before dizziness overtook me causing me to stumble mumbling _**'Damn it I've been in control too long I'm too…'**_ as I tried to make it to the couch then gasped as I started fall, I braced my self to meet the floor but to my surprise Sebastian caught me, the last thing I saw before darkness covered me was the surprised look on his face, then I blacked out in his arms.

**End Ace's POV**

* * *

**Sebastian's POV after immediately after the prank**

I sat in potions' class stunned as did my brother and my young master as Weasley, Finnegan, and Thomas came in looking absolutely funny:

Ronald Weasley was now colored liked a tomato. His fiery-orange hair and fair white skin were now red, the freckles on his face, the nails on his hands, and the whites of his eyes were now bright green.

Seamus Finnegan's skin was black, his freckles were white, his hair was white, the nail's on his hands were white, what had been the whites of his eyes were now black, and his pupils were white. With his new coloring, the boy now resembled a domino.

Dean Thomas's skin was pink, his hair was blue, his nail's were blue, what had been the whites of his eyes was now blue, and the pupils of his eyes was now pink. But the most humiliating thing of all was the little blue hearts that now decorated his cheeks (possibly because he hadn't had freckles).

Sebastian, tell me this was you, Alex, or William's doing? My Young Master said over our bond.

I just shook my head pointing over to William, who was laughing silently.

Maybe it was the Weasley twins Fred and George that did this prank to them I said and saw my Young Master nod before turning back to his potion.

* * *

**After class (Still Sebastian's POV)**

I had to wonder why my young master hasn't ordered me to investigate who is after the stone…I thought nothing of it until we narrow it down.  
In two weeks we found out Fuomi's younger brother Kyouya Oshiro and his three friends Rene Tamaki and Hika and Kao Azaikur would be transferring to Hogwarts and Kyouya and Rene would be in Slytherin, while Hika and Kao Azaikur would be in Ravenclaw and the nine of us were excused from classes so we could welcome them.

* * *

**Two weeks later Great Hall (Still Sebastian's POV)**

Today the new students where suppose to arrive and I had just sat down at the table, a habit I'd picked up for appeared sake as I and my Young Master didn't need to eat like humans do, when suddenly the doors opened and a person that resembled both the Young Master and Lady Alexis but with an aura like mine around her, stormed over to the Gryffindor table and stopped in front of Weasley, Finnegan, and Thomas, and stood in front of them making them shake in fear then this person started to speak and it was what she said that intrigued me:

**_"Do you know who I am?"_** She snarled.

They shook their heads in a 'no' gesture. She grinned revealing pointed canines.

**_"I am your worse nightmare and if you EVER harm any of my friends or me I will personally make your seven years here a living hell"_** She said then turned on her heel to leave the great hall when the doors flew open again and in walked Rene Tamaki, Hika and Kao Azaikur and…

_**"Kyouya,"**_ She whispered, the aura vanishing, as her voice dropped to a whisper in the now quiet hall.

**_"Why, Why did you leave her and Alex alone, Hell why did you come back?"_** She said running out of the hall and outside running towards the Quidditch pitch, Kyouya right behind her I turned to my master and heard the unspoken order loud and clear: _follow them and find out who she is and what her connection is to Alex._ I nodded and headed outside after the two of them.

* * *

**Quidditch Pitch (Sebastian's POV)**

"ACE, stop, please listen, I had to Father's forc-," the boy named Kyoya started to say before Ace whipped around and smacked him hard, his glasses falling in the grass as he fell. _'So her name is Ace but what is her connection to Alex and Lady Alexis?'_ thought

_**"LIAR,"**_ Ace screamed her eyes blazing _**"I WAS THERE WHEN YOU LEFT THEM YOU BASTARD!"**_ She screamed, hitting him over and over in the chest with her fist as her screams turned into loud wailing sobs, then soft sobs and then the occasional hiccup and sniffles. I thought Kyouya would try to fight back but he wrapped his arms around her and let her throw her temper tantrum.

"Do you feel better?" Kyouya asked as her fist gripped the fabric of his shirt and held him tightly.

_**"No, everyone's going to be mad, Professor Snape, Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, and Rene, they'll all be furious."**_ she whispered.

Kyouya sighed and sat up Ace still clinging to him like a child would to a parent when they were afraid.

"No they won't. Only I know who you are and only I can tell you and Alexis apart." Kyouya said softly

_**"Once I get back to the common room we need to talk about something very important."**_ She said.

I heard shouts and footsteps and saw three kids, two redheads, and a blond rush past me and over to the two kids.

"Sempai…" Hika started to say

"Alexis" Kao added

"There you guys are" Rene finished in unison with the twins as they rushed over to the two.

"We…" (H)

"Were worried" (K)

"When you didn't return" (Both H+K)

_**"Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, Rene,"**_ she said softly enough for the three (and me) to hear _**"Are you three angry with me?"**_

"We…" (H)

"Could never…" (K)

"Be angry at you, Alexis" (R)

"So why would you think we'd be angry with you?" they said as one after Rene handed Kyouya back his glasses.

_**"Never mind, you guys"**_ she muttered still not letting go of Kyouya's robes. _**"I need to go back Alex is probably looking for Alexis and he'll flip if she's not in the dorms."**_ She got up and helped Kyouya up then headed back in the direction of the castle softly singing under her breath in Japanese making me gasp softly I had no idea she could sing so beautifully.

She stopped in front of the portrait and said the password (Pureblood) and walked into the Slytherin Common room before dizziness overtook her making her stumble slightly mumbling _**'Damn it I've been in control too long I'm too…'**_ as she tried to make it to the couch then gasped as she started fall, she braced herself to meet the floor but to her and my surprise I caught her, the look of surprise on my face must have shown because then she blacked out in my arms. I stood there for a millisecond before turning around and heading for the hospital wing with Ace in his arms wondering why it felt right to hold Ace like this... and why did I have this instinct to catch her...

**End Sebastian's POV**

* * *

**Hospital Wing**

Ace groaned and opened her eyes expecting to see darkness but groaned as bright light pierced her eyelids, reaching behind her she took the pillow and slammed it on down onto her face blocking the light only to have the pillow taken off her face by Sebastian. "You shouldn't to that you could suffocate yourself, Ace." Sebastian said.

Ace twitched under the covers at the use of her name and sat up glaring at Sebastian then sighed. _**"So you know I'm not Alexis, what gave it away?"**_ Said Ace bringing her legs to her chest allowing Sebastian to sit on the bed.

"My Young Master ordered me to follow you and Mr. Oshiro, and I must admit the kid can take a punch, you were beating on him and the only thing he did was pull you closer to him and let you throw your temper tantrum." Sebastian said leaning against the headboard and glanced over at Ace. "Who are you, exactly, I mean Ace _can't_ be your real name, can it?" he asked.

She was silent and Sebastian had figured she'd fallen asleep when she spoke.

" _ **I…I do not know my real name."**_ Ace said softly _**"As far as I know, Ace is my real name."**_

"You mean…you don't remember your name being something other then Ace?" Sebastian said feeling pity and sympathy for her. As a demon when you make a contract you are given what ever name your Master/Mistress gives you, so Sebastian could understand her plight.

" _ **Yes that is what I just said, are you deft as well as stupid?"**_ Ace snarled lashing out at Sebastian who ducked and slid to the other side of the bed, grabbing Ace's hands and pinning them behind Ace's back.

"No I am and have always been one hell of student," Sebastian replied smirking letting go of Ace as Kyouya came in to the room with Ciel, Harry, William, Grell, Alex, Hika, Kao, and Rene all walked into the Hospital wing all looking pale and in Harry's case was rubbing his forehead where his scar is.

_**Hey guys what class did you just come from?"**_ Ace said sitting up against the pillows.

"Defense, if you could call it that, is it always that boring?" Hika asked the Dark Seven, dropping in to a chair his brother, Kao next to him both yawning.

Ace nodded _**"Usually History of Magic is, the teacher is a ghost and all he talks about is the goblin rebellions."**_ She looked over at Harry who was still rubbing his scar.

" _ **Hey Harry, does you scar hurt in just Defense or does it hurt in any other class as well?"**_ Ace asked Harry who looked over at Ace.

"It hurts only during Defense, Alexis, why do you ask?" Harry said removing his hand from the scar.

" _ **Sebastian, give me the list of suspects."**_ Ace said holding out a hand for the list, _**"We've narrowed it down to one person, thanks to Harry"**_ She said.

"I did," Harry said blinking at Ace, "How did I help narrow the list down to one?" He asked.

" _ **Simple you said your scar hurts only in Defense right? Well we had the list narrowed down to Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell, but since you said it only hurt in Defense class we now know Professor Snape is one of the teacher's trying to protect the stone, he's not about to steal it."**_ Ace said smirking then froze.

' _ **If I'm right then he'll wait until after finals at night, everyone will be out of the castle, so he could move about without running into other teacher's or prefects, it's a perfect opportunity'**_ Ace thought to herself, chuckling softly standing up from the bed shocking everyone.

"Alexis, you shouldn't be standing you've been out for two hours." Said William making everyone jump; they'd forgotten he was there.

Ace sighed and walked over to William, then over to Sebastian, _**"See, William, I'm fine"**_ Ace said slightly irritated before holding her hand out in front of her palm upward and focused her thoughts on a forming a sphere of dark energy and she could see the energy gathering in her palm and judging from the gasps so do everyone else.

"Alexis how are you doing that and what are you doing?" asked Harry looking in awe at the sphere that glowed a purple-black making Ace smile.

" _ **I am focusing on Voldemort's Magical signature and tracking it Harry"**_ Ace said as the orb glowed a dark purple and then disappeared.

" _ **Will, Sebastian, Undertaker, and Kyouya come with me,"**_ Ace said in a serious tone as Undertaker walked in with Lillian and Fuomi behind him.

"Alex take everyone else back to the Slytherin Common Room Dungeons including Hika, Kao, Lillian, and Fuomi." William added, catching on to Ace's train of thought.

"Young Master, stay with the others make sure no one gets hurt," Sebastian Added before Ciel could argue.

The group started walking toward the hospital wing door then stopped and looked back at Kyouya.

"Hold on, let's wait until _after_ finales for the year are over" He said "That way we can monitor him and see if he tries anything."

Everyone agreed with Kyouya and left to study for the finals…


	13. Through the Trapdoor with Allies

In years to come, Ace, Alex, Sebastian, Ciel, William, Grell, Lillian, Harry, Fuomi, Kyouya, Rene, Hika, and Kao would never quite remember how they had managed to get through their exams when they half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment.

It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-cheating spell.

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk.

Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox — points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers.

Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.

Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the forest. Lillian thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure in it.

The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Quirrell or anyone else might be up to.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Lillian, as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Lillian always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Grell said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan in Gryffindor were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows.

"No more studying," Lillian sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, guys, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, so there is no need to worry yet."

Harry was rubbing his forehead.

"I wish I knew what this _means_!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting — it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Kyouya suggested.

"I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning…it means danger's coming…"

Lillian couldn't get worked up; it was too hot.

"Harry, relax, Kyouya's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Quirrell found out how to get past Fluffy. And Grell will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important.

When he tried to explain this, Sebastian said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy…never…but…

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Where're you going?" Said Grell sleepily.

"I've, just thought of something," said Harry. He had turned white. "We've got to go and Hagrid, now."

"Why?" panted Lillian, standing up as Sebastian, who was already halfway up the slope, turned back around and picked Lillian up before sprinting to catch up with Harry.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "That what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" said Grell, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Grell but William cut him off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, we've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

He saw the thirteen of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head — that's one of the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up, said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah…he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here…He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after…so I told him…an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon…an' then…I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks… Let's see…yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted…but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home…So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"

"And did he — did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well — yeah — how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep —,"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey — where're yeh goin'?"

The thirteen of them didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak — it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.

"We'll just have to —," Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are you thirteen doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Lillian, rather bravely, the twelve thought.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do.

"Why?"

Harry swallowed – now what?

"It's sort of secret," he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.

""Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's _gone_?" said Harry frantically. " _Now?_ "

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time –,"

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"

"Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, Professor — it's about the Philosopher's Stone —,"

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.

"How do you know —?" she spluttered.

"Professor, I think — I _know_ — that Qu— that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you thirteen found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"So is Gringotts, and that's run by goblins, Professor" Ciel said remembering the _Daily Prophet_ article. "If someone can break into a high security vault then someone can break into Hogwarts and steal the Sorcerer's Stone, don't you agree Professor McGonagall?" Sebastian said finishing the young demon earl's thought making Professor McGonagall color slightly.

"Never the less, no one can possibly steal the stone, it's too well protected." She repeated.

"But Professor —,"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

But they didn't.

"It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Quirrell's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we –,"

Lillian gasped. The other twelve wheeled around.

Professor Quirrell was standing there.

[1] "Good afternoon," he said.

They stared at him.

[2] "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were —," Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.

[3] "You want to be more careful," said Quirrell. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Slytherin and Ravenclaw really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

Harry flushed. They turned to go outside, but Quirrell called them back.

[4] "Be warned, Potter — any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."

He strode off in the direction of the staffroom.

Out on the stone steps, Ace turned to the others.

" _ **Right, here's what going to happen,"**_ she whispered urgently. _**"Will, Sebastian, Undertaker, and Kyouya come with me,"**_ Ace said in a serious tone as Undertaker walked in with Lillian and Fuomi behind him.

"Alex take everyone else back to the Slytherin Common Room Dungeons including Hika, Kao, Lillian, and Fuomi." William added, catching on to Ace's train of thought.

"Young Master, stay with the others make sure no one gets hurt," Sebastian Added before Ciel could argue.

After dinner the five of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of them wanted to risk the wrath of two Shinigami, one demon, and two low blood pressure students who were napping upstairs in Kyouya's bed, after all.

This wasn't the first night they were bothered by it.

William was skimming through all his notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. Undertaker and Sebastian didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do.

Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.

"Better get Kyoya and Ace up," Sebastian muttered, as Harry finally left, stretching and yawning dragging Grell's carcass to the room Will and he shared by his hair.

Undertaker nodded and ran upstairs to the dark dormitory woke Ace and Kyouya up and dragged the two down to the common room.

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Grell appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Lillian's cat, which looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.

"Nothing Grell, nothing," said Sebastian trying to usher the Shinigami back to bed.

"Grell stared at their guilty faces.

"You're going out again," she said

"No, no, no," said Sebastian. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Grell?"

William looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Quirrell might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.

"You can't go out," said Grell, "You'll be caught again. Slytherin will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," said Harry, "This is important."

But Grell was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.

"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll — I'll fight you!"

" _ **Grell,"**_ Ace exploded, "Get away from that hole and don't be an idiot —"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Grell. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

" _ **Yes, but not to**_ _ **us,"**_ said Ace in exasperation. _**"Grell, you don't know what you're doing."**_

She took a step forward and Grell dropped Lillian's cat, which slunk out of sight.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Grell, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"

Sebastian turned to Ace.

"Do _something_ ," he said desperately.

Ace stepped forward.

" _ **Grell I'm really, really, sorry about this."**_

She raised her wand.

" _ **Petrificus Totalus!"**_ she cried, pointing it at Grell.

Grell's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.

Ace ran to turn him over. Grell's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.

"What've you done to him?" Sebastian whispered.

" _ **It's the full Body-Bind,"**_ said Ace miserably. _**"Oh, Grell, I'm so sorry."**_

"We had to, Grell, no time to explain," said Kyouya.

"You'll understand later, Grell," said William as they stepped over him.

But leaving Grell lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," William whispered in Ace's ear, but Ace shook her head.

As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamp like eyes on them, but didn't do anything.

They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

He rose up in the air and floated there, squinted at them.

"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

Undertaker had a sudden idea.

"Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Undertaker has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

So sorry, your Shinigamness , Mr. Undertaker, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake — I didn't see you — of course I didn't, you're invisible — forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well Undertaker, I'll not bother you."

And he scooted off.

" _Brilliant_ , Undertaker!" whispered William.

A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor — and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," Ace said quietly, "Quirrell's already got past Fluffy."

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them.

Ace pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Kyouya whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said William, "Quirrell must have left it there."

" _ **It must wake up the moment you stop playing,"**_ said Ace. _**"Well, here goes…"**_

Ace started to sing they couldn't tell what song it was but Kyouya must have know it because he joined in as well, but most importantly, it was working from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Ace and Kyouya hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased — it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep singing you two," Sebastian warned Ace and Kyouya, as they crept closer to the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot smelly breath as the approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said William, peering over the dog's back "Want to go first Sebastian?"

"No, I don't!"

"All right." William gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

" _ **What can you see?"**_ Ace sang anxiously.

"Nothing — just black — there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." William said

Kyouya, who was still singing with Ace, waved at William, to get his attention and pointed at himself.

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said William. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the lyrics to Sebastian so he can keep him asleep."

Kyoya and Ace stopped singing. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Sebastian and Ace began to sing, it fell back into its deep sleep.

Kyouya climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.

He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at William and Undertaker and said, ""If anything happens to me, don't follow right?"

"Right," said William, and Undertaker.

"See you in a minute, I hope…"

And Kyouya let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and

**FLUMP**

With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.

"It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

William followed right away then Undertaker. He landed, sprawled next to Kyouya.

"What's this stuff?" were their first words.

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall.

"Come on, Sebastian, Ace!"

The distant singing stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Sebastian and Ace had already jumped. They landed on the other side of Kyouya

" _ **We must be miles under the school,"**_ Ace said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said William.

" _ **Lucky!"**_ shrieked Ace. _**"Look at you four!"**_

She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles.

As for the other's their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

Ace had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the four boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

" _ **Stop moving!"**_ Ace ordered them. _**"I know what this is — it's Devil's Snare!"**_

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Sebastian, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

" _ **Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!"**_ said Ace.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Undertaker gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.

" _ **Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare…what did Professor Sprout say? — it likes the dark and the damp."**_

"So light a fire!" Sebastian, Undertaker, William, and Kyoya choked.

" _ **Yes — of course — but there's no wood!"**_ Ace cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Kyouya bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

" _ **Oh, right!"**_ said Ace, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of bluebell flames at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the four boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Ace," said Sebastian as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.

"Yeah," said William, "and lucky Kyouya doesn't lose his head in a crisis — 'there's no wood,' _honestly_."

" _ **This way,"**_ said Ace,pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and William was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon — Norbert had been bad enough…

"Can you hear something?" Sebastian whispered.

Ace listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

" _ **Do you think it's a ghost?"**_

"I don't know…sounds like wings to me."

"There's light ahead — I can see something moving."

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Undertaker.

"Probably," said Kyouya. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once…well, there's no other choice…I'll run."

He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.

The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Ace tried her Alohomora charm.

"Now what?" Said William.

" _ **These birds…they can't be here just for decoration,"**_ Said Ace

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering – _glittering?_

"They're not birds!" said Sebastian suddenly. "They're _key's_! Winged keys — look carefully. So that must mean…" he looked around the chamber while the other four squinted up at the flock of keys. "…yes — look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are _hundreds_ of them!"

Undertaker examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one — probably silver, like the handle."

They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Not for nothing, though, was Sebastian William and Ace the best on a broom in a century.

"They had a knack for spotting things other people didn't.

After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, they noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"That one!" Sebastian called to the others. "That big one — there — no, there — with bright blue wings — the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Kyouya went speeding in the direction that Sebastian was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.

"We've got to close in on it!" Sebastian called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Undertaker, Kyouya, you come at it from above — William, Ace, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Undertaker, and Kyouya dived, William and Ace rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Sebastian streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Sebastian leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Undertaker, and William, Ace, and Kyouya's cheers echoed around the high chamber.

They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned – it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Sebastian asked the other four, his hands on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. The five shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Ace whispered.

" _ **It's obvious,**_ _ **isn't it?"**_ said Ace _**"We've got to play our way across the room."**_

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" said Kyouya looking nervous

"I think," said Sebastian, "We're going to have to be chessmen"

" _ **Count me and Kyouya out as being chess pieces,"**_ Ace said, _**"We like to play the game but not play in the game"**_

Ace and Kyouya did rock, paper, scissors to decide who would be black and who would be white and who would be black and who would be white. Ace won.

She walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ace.

" _ **Do we — er — have to join you to get across?"**_ The black knight nodded. Ace turned to Sebastian, William, and Undertaker.

" _ **This needs thinking about…"**_ she said. _**"I suppose you've got to take the place of three of the black pieces…"**_

Sebastian, William, and Undertaker stayed quiet, watching Ace think. Finally she said, _**"Now don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess —,"**_

"We're not offended," said Undertaker quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

" _ **Well, William, you take the place of that bishop, and Undertaker, you go there instead of that castle."**_

"What about Sebastian?" Undertaker said looking at Ace.

"I'll be a knight," Sebastian said.

Ace nodded and the chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that William, Sebastian, and Undertaker took.

" **Kyouya you move first,"** Ace said nodding to Kyouya who ordered a white pawn forward two spaces.

Ace started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. William's knees were trembling. What if they lost?

" _ **William — move diagonally four squares to the right."**_ Ace said to William

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken.

The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

" _ **Had to let that happen,"**_ said Ace, looking shaken. _**"Leaves you free to take that bishop, Undertaker, go on."**_

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Sebastian only just noticed in time that William, Undertaker were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones on Ace's order's.

" _ **We're nearly there,"**_ Ace muttered suddenly. _**"**_ _ **Let me think — let me think…"**_

The white queen turned her blank face toward Sebastian.

" _ **Yes…"**_ said Sebastian softly, _**"It's the only way…I've got to be taken."**_

"NO!" William, Kyouya, Undertaker, and Ace shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Sebastian. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I make my move and she'll take me — that leaves you free to checkmate the king, William"

"But –," William started to say as Ace interrupted him,

" _ **Do you want to stop Quirrell or not?"**_ Ace snapped

"Sebastian –,"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Sebastian called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go — now, don't hang around once you've won."

" _ **Just drop it,"**_ Ace said to William, Undertaker, and Kyouya. _**"Or did you forget what his is and he'd be fine"**_

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Sebastian hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor — Ace screamed but stayed off of the board — the white queen dragged Sebastian to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

Shaking, Undertaker moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Undertaker's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. Sebastian stood up and running over to where the other's were waiting. The five charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What do you reckon's next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's." said Sebastian

They had reached another door.

" _ **All right?"**_ Ace whispered.

"Go on." Said Kyouya

Harry pushed it open.

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making the five of them pull their robes up over their noses.

Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

" _ **I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one,"**_ Ace said as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. _**"Come on, I can't breathe."**_

"Snape's," said Kyouya. "What do we have to do?"

The five stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

" _ **Look!"**_ Ace seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. The other four listened as she read it:

" _ **Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
One of us will help you, which ever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
**_ _ **Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**_ _ **  
Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."**_

Ace let out a great sigh and Sebastian, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.

" _ **Brilliant,"**_ said Ace. _**"This isn't magic — it's logic — a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."**_

"But so will we, won't we?" asked Kyouya

" _ **Of course not,"**_ said Ace. _**"Everything we need is here on this paper. Six bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire"**_

"But how do we know which to drink?" Asked William

" _ **Give me a minute."**_

Ace read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

" _ **Got it,"**_ she said. _ **"The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire — toward the Stone."**_

The four looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's barely enough there for all of us," William said. "That's hardly one swallow each."

Ace took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. They turned to face the black flames.

"Here we come," they said, and he drained the little bottle in five sips, each taking a sip.

It felt like ice was flooding their bodies. Ace put the bottle down and they walked forward; they braced themselves, saw the black flames licking their body, but couldn't feel them — for a moment they could see nothing but dark fire — then they were on the other side, in the last chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now to explain the numbers in the brackets they were Snape's lines in the movie and I thought they would be fun to add here. Also I know I said this is the second to last chapter, but I lied, The Final Showdown! Demons and Shinigami vs Voldemort.


	14. The Final Showdown! Demons and Shinigami vs Voldemort.

It was Quirrell and his face wasn't twitching at all.

"I wondered whether I'd be meeting you five here, Yes I know that you five possess extraordinary powers and abilities, but it doesn't matter, I'm going to kill you all tonight, yes including you Sebastian Michaelis, William T. Spears, and Undertaker."

"Clearly you don't know who your dealing with if you think we, are going to be saved by Harry." Ace said more confident then she felt.

A flicker of fury passed over Quirrell at Ace's words and Ace found herself on the ground under the Cruciatus Curse. Ace's screams of agony echoed off the chamber until Quirrell lifted the curse.

"Of course I know who I'm dealing with," said Quirrell coolly. But as I said it doesn't matter, I'm going to kill you all tonight."

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around the five.

"You're all too nosy to live, Scurrying around the school, trying to find out who, and what was after the stone, now, wait quietly you five, I need to examine this interesting mirror."

It was only then that the five realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this…but he's in London…I'll be far away by the time he gets back…"

All Sebastian could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror.

"I saw you and Snape in the forest —," he blurted out.

"Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me — as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…"

Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.

I see the Stone…I'm presenting it to my master…but where is it?"

Ace struggled against the ropes binding her, but they didn't give. She had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing — I thought Snape was threatening you…" She said

For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.

"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions — he is a great wizard and I am weak —,"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Kyouya gasped

"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it…Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly.

"He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me…decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…"

Quirrell's voice trailed away. Undertaker was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley — how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrell there, that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron.

Quirrell cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand…is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

William's mind was racing.

'What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment,' he thought 'is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it — which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to?'

William tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored him.

He was still talking to himself.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

And to the five's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.

"Use the brown haired Shinigami…Use the brown haired Shinigami…"

Quirrell rounded on William.

"Yes – Spears – come here."

He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding William fell off.

William slowly got to his feet.

"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see.

William walked toward him.

'I must lie,' he thought desperately. 'I must look and lie about what I see, that's all.'

Quirrell moved close behind him. William breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban.

He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.

It was like looking at his Cinematic Record but with an extra scene, He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket — and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket.

Somehow — incredibly —he'd gotten the Stone.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

William quickly teleported it to Ace; who put it in an inter-dimensional pocket as William spoke.

William screwed up his cunning.

"I'm beating the hell out of Grell Sutcliff, for hanging around filth like the damn demon Sebastian Michaelis," He invented. "I'm secretly jealous of the relationship they have."

Quirrell cursed again.

"Get out of the way," he said.

As William moved aside, he looked towards back towards the others. Dare he try to free the others and all five leave?

But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.

"He lies, …He lies…"

"Spears come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice spoke again.

"Let me speak to them…face-to-face…"

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough…for this…"

Quirrell clapped his hands four more times, and the ropes binding Sebastian, Undertaker, Ace, and Kyouya fell of and all five felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting them to the spot. They couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, they watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

The five would have screamed, but they couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face the five had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"The Dark Five…" it whispered.

"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapour…I have form only when I can share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…Now…Sennen…why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Ace's legs. she stumbled backward.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me…or you'll meet the end as your host's Aunt, Uncle and Brother."

"LIAR!" Ace shouted suddenly.

Quirrell was walking backward at them, so that Voldemort could still see them. The evil face was now smiling.

"How touching…" it hissed. "I always value bravery…Yes, girl, your Aunt, and Uncle and Brother were brave…I killed your Uncle and Brother first; and they put up a courageous fight…but your Aunt needn't have died…she was trying to protect you…Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!"

Ace sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HER!" and the next second, Ace felt Quirrell's hand close on her wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Ace's eye; her contract felt as though it was on fire; she yelled, struggling with all her might, and to her surprise, Quirrell let go of her.

The pain in her eye lessened — she looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers — they were blistering before his eyes.

"Seize her! SEIZE HER!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Ace clean off her feet landing on top of her, both hands around Ace's neck —

Ace's contract was almost blinding her with pain, yet she could see Quirrell howling in agony.

"Master, I cannot hold her — my hands — my hands!"

And Quirrell, though pinning Ace to the ground with his knees, let go of her neck and stared, bewildered, at her own palms — Ace could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill her, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Ace, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face —

"AAAARGH!"

Quirrell rolled off her, his face blistering, too, and then Ace knew: Quirrell couldn't touch her bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain — her only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.

William, Undertaker, Ace, and Kyouya, jumped to their feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as they could.

Quirrell screamed and tried to throw the four off — the pain in Ace's eye was building — she couldn't see — she could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" her own shriek of "THIS IS AN ORDER, KILL VOLDEMORT SEBASTIAN!" and other voices, maybe in Ace's own head, crying, "Ace! Ace!"

Ace felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from her grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down…down…down…


	15. Waking up and one last thing the do

_Last time:_

_Quirrell screamed and tried to throw the four off — the pain in Ace's eye was building — she couldn't see — she could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" her own shriek of "THIS IS AN ORDER, KILL VOLDEMORT SEBASTIAN!" and other voices, maybe in Ace's own head, crying, "Ace! Ace!"_

_Ace felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from her grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down…down…down…_

* * *

Alexis took quite a while to wake back to consciousness, but once she had, she realized who was next to her and decided to have some fun and with her eyes closed in sleep dragged up the memory of her Aunt, Uncle and Brother's deaths and her and her cousin's disappearance and started thrashing and screaming in her "sleep"

"No…Uncle…Aunt…please…CIEL…NO…" the last two words were shouted with real fear in her voice forcing her upright and blindly reached for her glasses her eyes still shut tight until she slid the glasses on before opening her eyes blinking as she did so.

"Finally awake Alexis," the headmaster said.

"Where –," Alexis started to say

"You're in the infirmary, Alexis. You've been unconscious for three days. I dare say Messrs Michaelis, Phantomhive, Sennen, Oshiro, Tamaki, Azaikur and Undertaker and Miss Kattalan, and Oshiro will be happy to hear that you are awake. In fact, the whole school has been sending you gifts and candies. I do believe that Messrs Fred and George Weasley tried to send you a toilet seat. I imagine they thought it would amuse you, but Madame Pomfrey confiscated it for hygienic reasons."

Alexis smiled at that news then became worried, "Are my friends all ok, Are they angry with me for what I did, and is the Stone safe?" Alexis bombarded the headmaster with questions as she sat up only to grip her head as pain shot through and she felt her stomach lurch and she vomited all over the headmasters robes. "Sorry sir." Alexis said weakly.

"It's quite alright, I would be worried if you didn't…ahh…vomited… (Though not on me, mind you,) You've been through a great ordeal," Dumbledore said smiling as he banished the vomit with a wave of his wand.

"No too answer your questions Yes they all are, no their not angry with you, their more worried about you if anything, and the Stone has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" said Alexis blankly. "But your friend — Nicolas Flamel —,"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You _did_ do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."

Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Alexis's face.

"To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, _very_ long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all — the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

Alexis lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

"Sir?" said Alexis. "I've been thinking…sir — even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who —,"

"Call him Voldemort, Alexis. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Alexis, he has not. He is still out there somewhere perhaps looking for another body to share…not being truly alive he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Alexis, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time — and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

Alexis nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me…things I want to know the truth about…"

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"Voldemort said and I quote 'I know that you five possess extraordinary powers and abilities, but it doesn't matter, I'm going to kill you all tonight, yes including you Sebastian Michaelis, William T. Spears, and Undertaker.' How did he know about Sebastian being a Demon and William and Undertaker being Shinigami and how did he know about Ace?"

"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know one day…put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older…I know you hate to hear this…when you are ready, you will know."

And Alexis knew it would be no good to argue.

"But why couldn't Voldemort touch me?"

"Your friends would die to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your friends for you leaves its own mark. Not a contract, no visible sign…to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. Voldemort, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped.

And sir, there's one more thing…"

How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to _find_ the Stone — find it, but not use it — would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes… Now enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them — but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.

"Just five minutes," Alexis pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

"You let Professor Dumbledore in…"

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need _rest_."

"I've been resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey…Otherwise you'd have two human girls, five human boys, a half-demon, two full fledged demons and three Shinigami breaking the door to smithereens to see me"

"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes _only_."

And she let Sebastian, Ciel, Alex, Harry, William, Grell, Undertaker, Kyouya, Rene, Hika, Kao, Lillian and Fuomi in.

"ALEXIS!"

Alex looked ready to fling his arms around him again, but Alexis was glad he held herself in, as her head was still very sore.

So how far do I need to move before you calm down? Alexis said to Alex through the contract before slamming the door against the amount of demonic energy emitting from the connection.

"Very far Alexis Rose Sennen, very far" Alex said out loud.

"Oh, Alexis, we were sure you were going to — We were so worried —," Lillian said

"The whole school's talking about it," said Hika

"What _really_ happened?" asked Kao

It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. Sebastian, William, Undertaker, Kyouya, and Alexis told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ciel, Alex, Harry, Grell, Rene, Hika, and Kao were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when the five told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Lillian and Fuomi screamed out loud.

"So the Stone's gone, Flamel's just going to _die_?" said Ciel finally.

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that — what was it? —, 'To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"

"I always thought you were crazy," said Ciel, looking quite impressed at how insane his cousin was.

"Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Gryffindor won, of course — you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw —but the food will be good."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly. "Including you Alex let your sister get her rest!"

After a good night's sleep, Alexis felt nearly back to normal.

"I want to go to the feast," she told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes. "I can, can't I?"

"Your brother says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Alex didn't realize how risky feasts could be.

Alexis made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. Madam Pomfrey's had held her up, insisting on giving her one last check-up, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Gryffindor colors of red and gold to celebrate Gryffindor's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Gryffindor Lion covered the wall behind the High Table.

When Alexis walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. She slipped into a seat between Alex and Sebastian at the Slytherin table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at her. Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

[1] "Another year gone and as understand it the house cup needs awarding and the points stand as thus, in fourth place, Hufflepuff with hundred and twelve points; in third, Slytherin, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has six hundred and twenty-two and Gryffindor, nine hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Gryffindor table. The Dark Thirteen could see Ron Weasley banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

[2.] "Yes, Yes, well done, Gryffindor, well done, Gryffindor" said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Gryffindors' smiles faded a little.

[3.] "Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…

[4.] "First — to Messers Sebastian Michaelis, William Spears, Kyouya Oshiro, and Alexis, Sennen…"

Sebastian, William, Kyouya, and Alexis went red in the face.

[5.] "…For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Slytherin and Ravenclaw Fifty points to each of them."

Slytherin and Ravenclaws cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver.

Fuomi could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! He got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

[6.] "Second – to Miss Alexis Sennen…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Slytherin house a hundred and seventy points."

Alexis buried her face in her arms; the other's strongly suspected she had burst into tears.

Slytherins and Ravenclaws up and down the table were beside themselves — they were two hundred and twenty points up and fifty points and tied with Ravenclaws/Slytherins for second.

[7.] "Third — to Messers Alex Sennen Alexis Sennen, Sebastian, Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive, Kyouya Oshiro, Fuomi Oshiro, Rene Tamaki, William Spears, Harry Potter, Hika and Kao Azaikur…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "…For pure love and outstanding loyalty, I award Slytherin and Ravenclaw house three hundred points to each house."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse, knew that Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw now had nine hundred seventy two each — exactly the same as Gryffindor. They had tied for the house cup — if only Dumbledore had given them one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

[8.] "There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to and for our friends. I therefore award twenty points to Mr. Grell Sutcliff and Miss Lillian Kattalan each."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables respectfully. The seven from Slytherin and the three from Ravenclaw stood up to yell and cheer as Grell, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him He had never won so much as a point for Slytherin before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Alexis in the ribs and pointed at Weasley, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse, put on him.

[9.]"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Hufflepuff was celebrating the downfall of Gryffindor.

[10.] We need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the gold hangings became green and blue and the gold became silver and bronze; as the huge Gryffindor Lion vanished and a towering Snake with then wings and claws of a Raven took its place. "Slytherin and Ravenclaw have, for the first time in history, tied for the house cup" Dumbledore said as McGonagall was shaking Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick's hands, with a horrible, forced smile.

It was the best evening of their lives, better than Christmas they would never, ever forget tonight.

Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, they all had passed with good marks; Alexis and Lillian, of course, had the best grades of the first years. Even Grell scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Weasley, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too.

It was a shame, but as Alex said, you couldn't have everything in life.

* * *

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty; they were packing their trunks.

We have to tell Lillian the truth, and I mean the WHOLE truth Alexis said through the contract as she tossed Sebastian and Ciel the skinny jeans from Halloween saying they could keep them as Ciel's had a hole in the back for his tail when he was in his demon form and Alex hated the color of the pair he loaned Sebastian.

I'd forgotten, I thought we had told her when we told Harry Ciel replied letting out a squeak as he fell into his trunk then said, A little help here, demonic kitty cat stuck in a trunk from the stomach up! Making the others laugh at the mental picture of Ciel's legs and tail waving and kicking in the air. Alexis hauled the struggling demon cat boy out of his trunk. "Apparently we forgot at the time because we weren't friends with her." Harry said closing his trunk and sat on the lid thinking, "Let's do it now then while we've got time." Sebastian said walking in to Alex, Harry, and Alexis's rooms with Ciel.

Alexis, Sebastian, Alex, Harry, and Ciel grabbed William and Grell and heading for Ravenclaw tower on the stairs they met Rene, Kyouya, Fuomi, Hika, and Kao who were going to get some fresh air before leaving.

"We need to talk to Lillian about something we forgot until now" Alexis said when Kyouya asked what brought them from the dungeons. "Is she still packing?"

"Yea…" Kao started

"She's still trying to fit the entire library in her trunk," Hika added

"…And she hasn't packed her clothes yet!" they finished in unison.

"Great we'll go help her," the six said heading for the fifth floor on the west side of Hogwarts and came to a stop in front of a door with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. Sebastian grasped the eagle and raised it and dropped it. At once the beak of the eagle opened, but instead of a bird's called, a soft, musical voice said, "Why is a Raven like a writing desk?"

"Because Edgar Allen Poe wrote on both of them. In other words he wrote about a raven and he wrote on a writing desk." Sebastian answered

"Well answered," said the voice and the door swung open.

The Ravenclaw common room was a wide, circular room, airier then any in Hogwarts. Graceful arched windows punctuated the walls, which were hung with blue-and-bronze silks. By day, Ravenclaws would have a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. There were tables, chairs, and bookcases.

"Lillian, are you up there it's Alexis, Alex, Sebastian, Ciel, Grell, William, and Harry from Slytherin we need to talk to you about something it's urgent." Alexis called from the stairs.

"I'll be right down make your selves comfortable" Lillian's voice drifted down from the right side of the stairs.

"Ok" Alexis said then when to sit on one of the two non-occupied armchairs as Lillian came down wearing a Muggle tee and a pair jeans that were faded and ripped.

"What's so urgent that you had to come to Ravenclaw Tower to talk to me?" Lillian asked sitting in the armchair across from Ciel and Sebastian and next to Alex and Alexis who were on a sofa.

"We're going to tell you the truth, and I mean the whole truth" Ciel said

Lillian leaned back in the armchair and looked at the other seven people present.

"Tell me the truth about what?" she asked  
  
Sitting down Ciel started, "As you probably know, I am the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive and cousin to Alexis Rose and Alexander Michaelis Sennen, I'm head of the noble Phantomhive family, the owner of the Funtom Company, and infamously known as the Queen's Watchdog."

He paused and looked over at Sebastian a moment before he continued.

"On my eighth birthday, Alexis and I were running through the manor and came across my dead mother, father, and dog. I called for help, and ran into Tanaka, who tried to get us to flee. Before he could say much, however, he was attacked from behind from an unseen assailant who then grabbed us. We were sold the kidnappers commented that we were "rare" and worth more than two people someone bought us, and our new owners branded us, giving us the mark of a "noble beast". We cried, saying that we were hurt and dirty and we want to go home. We were chained in a cage while masked adults look on, remarking about what a splendid evening they will have. I sadly wonder why no one is there to help us. I did not wonder long.

One of the masked adults then places us on a table for human sacrifice and we were stabbed. The other adults there just looked on gleefully clapping, then Alex and Sebastian appeared and told us that what has been sacrificed will never be returned. Sebastian asked me if I want to make a contract with him to have my wishes granted, Alex asked the same of Alexis. We said that we wanted power to take revenge on those who did this to us.

The cultists tried to stop us from talking, but it was too late Alexis and I had already agreed to make a contract.

Sebastian asked me where he should place his seal, saying that the more visible it is, the stronger the contract is. I told him that anywhere was fine and that I wanted a power stronger that anyone else's. Sebastian called me greedy and decided to put it on my right eye. Alex put his on Alexis's left eye. I screamed in pain, and commanded him to kill all the adults there, and then burn down the building. I ordered Sebastian to protect and never betray me, to obey my orders no matter what, and to never lie to me. After that, the first place we went to was the Royal Hospital where our aunt worked. She arranged for a carriage to bring us back to my manor.

The four of us viewed the ruined manor, and then visited our family's graves. Sebastian left briefly and by the time we had finished paying our respects and turned around, the manor was as good as new. I later took my father's place as the Earl of Phantomhive and the Watchdog of Queen Victoria."

Alexis reached for her glasses as Ciel undid the single black cord that held his eye-patch in place they closed their eyes, then opened them showing Lillian their contracts saying, "Tell me Lillian do you believe in demons and Death Gods?"…

They all were surprised at her answer, "The world we live in is full of wonders and horrors. Who am I to say what is and is not true. Besides, you're my friends. If this your truth then I will believe in both it and you."

She smiled wryly, A small mischievous glint in her eye.

"Whether your human or not doesn't really change anything. You're all no different now then you were 30 minutes ago before you told me the truth about yourselves. You're my precious friends and that's not going to change."

* * *

**(Later That Night:)**

Lillian sat on her bed in her dorm room. It had been an eventful day full of revelations and now that she had a quiet moment to herself, she wanted to do some thinking. So much had happened that she couldn't help feeling a little bit over whelmed.

Zilian walk over and jumped onto the bed. He lay down next to her, resting his read on her lap.

Lillian automatically started to pet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ten lines I bracketed were said by Dumbledore to the Great Hall in the Sorcerer's Stone originally said about Gryffindor usurping Slytherin in the house Cup and at the time of originally writing this in 2012- 2013 on fanfiction.net here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8044106/1/Ciel-Sennen-Twins-and-the-Sorcerer-s-Stone I was re watching the first movie for fun on DVD and had a flashback to my dad reading the first book to me and him reading this the bracketed parts out loud in his spot on first Dumbledore voice.


End file.
